Instinct
by xOC Time Traveler
Summary: When a girl leaves her home, she goes out to sea but she gets stuck in this mist. When she gets out again she's in the future! What happens if she reunites with the once shy freckled little boy she once knew? AcexOC Ace OC CH1-7 REUPLOADED
1. Prequel: The beginning

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;**…I do not own one piece…if I did, I wouldn't of done the thing Oda did to Ace…sniff…woef…Sjeff…woef…Whitebeard's dog…never mind

**AcexOC**

Ok gals, THANK YOU for (re-)opening this fic;

Ok I decided to re-upload the chappies that I had up, since I got a couple of bad reviews about my spelling.  
So there are some small things that have changed since the story has been re-uploaded. I think some things are more clear now? I think? Lol.  
So if you've got the time then you should give it a quick view over but it's not necessary.  
And before you even ask yes, I'm going to finish this story since I've actually already written the ending so….

Other than I just wanna shout out a big **THANK****YOU** for you all supporting me!  
And ofcourse that includes the people who reviewed, faved, subscribed and to my surprise a lot of +alerts. (Which I guess is the smartest thing to do)  
I've read every single of your messages and I thank you all for them. In return I hope to do my best to not finish this as a crappy oc-centred-cliché-story and if there's even a sign of this happening; **REVIEW** and let me know! Because that's the last thing I want to happen!

Now stop reading this and start with the story! I'd like your **Opinion**!

* * *

**third person pov**

When Luffy left his home island at the age of 17, he went out to become pirate king. It was a great event in his life. He could finally start the journey in which he promised several people something, including to his older brother; Ace.

Ace had left the island 3 years before Luffy, also at the age of 17. The reason for his leave had different motives. Some motives he had set out for himself, others because he promised others. But the motive that pushed him over the line to actually go out to sea was 9 years before he left. It all started at the local pub in town…

…

…

…

"Hahaha" a lot of cheering could be heard from the little pub. Drunken men, women, pirates, locals, everyone was drinking and singing having a good time. At the bar sat one guy and a girl laughing and drinking like the rest. "Hahaha and then he tried to take it and the fool fell overboard hahaha" the guy with red hair and straw-hat said laughing causing the woman to laugh. "Now c'mon Shanks, that's no reason to laugh at him" the girl said with a smirk clearly trying to hold in laughter. "Hey you shut up, you're no better and you know it" he said and she started to laugh. "Aww c'mon Shanks, I'm going tomorrow" she then looked at the clock "…I mean in a couple of hours haha but don't say things like that, they hurt my feelings." she said with a pout and leaning over Shanks. He then started to blush and took another sip of his rum mumbling about how troublesome women were and she started to laugh.

The pub was lively and crowded full with singing people when 2 kids came running in, the smallest one running up front.

**Sara pov**

"Shanks, Sara! Sara take me with you!" the little kid screamed out of his lungs, getting attention from several pirates. He jumped onto my lap, jumping up and down, the kid had been followed by another kid who came walking up. He was slightly older. They looked a lot alike only the older one was taller and had freckles but they both had the same big smile on their faces. "Hey Luffy, Ace" Shanks and I greeted. I then took a hold of Luffy so that he wouldn't fall off my lap. "And mister, why the hell would I do that?" I smirked in a mocking way to Luffy. "Because I'm a pirate and I can help you!" he said proudly. Shanks and I began to laugh out loud making Luffy mad, Ace just softly laughed and shook his head. "So you're gonna be a pirate, ey?" Shanks said to Luffy. He was slightly smiling and gave me a glance, having a sneaky look in his eyes which I just smirked too.

"You count on it, I'm gonna become Pirate King." Luffy said all of a suddenly confident. Shanks and I looked a bit surprised while Ace just looked at us, not affected by Luffy's words.

I then looked at Luffy and started to laugh out loud. Luffy had turned around and apparently started to get mad at me for laughing. When I noticed that, with my free hand, I ruffled his hair. "Haha you keep believin' it and one day your dream will come true." I said with a smile. After my little laugh fit I took another bar-chair from behind me and put it between Shanks and me for Ace to sit on. Ace smiled my way as gratitude. "haha Sara's right" Shanks said, he also had gotten a laughing fit. "but then you've also got to stop being such a little runt and finally learn how to swim." Shanks said mockingly and flicked Luffy's forehead. That got Luffy mad and made Luffy squirm on my lap. After a while Luffy decided that this wasn't working so he finally jumped to Shanks' lap, hitting him for calling him a worthless pirate.

While those two started arguing I talked to Ace. "So Ace, you also wanna become a pirate?" I asked smiling. Ace started to slightly blush and then shook his head yes, it was silent for a minute. "Why are you going?" Ace all of a sudden asked. I was kinda surprised. "Well, I wanna see the world." Ace looked a bit confused when I said that to him. "There's a lot more than just here. Such as different people, foods, even treasures that you never could think of ore even could dream about. You'll never know those things if you stay in one place." I said slightly laughing. I could see Ace was letting it all sink on him. I looked at Ace from head to toe. He was still thinking about something. Makino had been worried about the kid several times and talked to me about it. 'I'm not too worried about him. I bet he's going to be a smart young man someday.' I looked at him again and then put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in closer to me. "Even though I know you wanna see the world; do it on your own pace. One day I know you're going to be an amazing young man, whatever you decide to do." I whispered in his ear. He then looked at me questionably. 'Haha great now I've confused him, poor kid.' I then pulled him closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He started to blush like mad and I took my arm off his shoulder, ordering two lemonades, one for Luffy and one for Ace and enjoyed my last hour's home.

…

Soon after the talk with Ace people started going home. Some of them went singing, others walking normal and a couple had to be carried. Shanks and I had brought Ace and Luffy back to Dadan. The little Luffy had fallen asleep on Shanks lap while slapping him for insulting him. Ace was tired as well but wouldn't admit it; so I had my arm around Ace's shoulders guiding him in the dark. After that, Shanks and I went to the harbor. There had fallen a silence, which became heavier the closer we got to the harbor. We then reached the harbor, my boat was a couple of docks further. I walked towards it, when I noticed Shanks standing still.

"What is it Shanks?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Why won't you come with us Sara?" he all of a sudden asked, I was kind of surprised. Apparently he had taken my surprise as something different. "We're not _that_ bad." He said slightly defensive. I walked over to him, he was near a lamppost, where we had some light. I looked at him. "Sigh, I know Shanks but we've talked about this. You've got completely different goals then I do." I looked at him; he didn't really have an answer. "And what the hell should I do on your ship anyways?" I said reasoning. "There's always something to do on the ship." he said in a "duh" kind of tone, he then continued. "and if you're concerned about being on a boat with only men, then don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Shanks started to rant. For some reason I felt bad for turning his offer down, making him rant like this but he had already been traveling for several years. As for me, I was just about to begin.

Shanks had ranted on while I was in my trail of thoughts. "You can have my quarters and you'll have your privacy an-" I then cut him off. "That's not the problem Shanks." I said. Even though to some degree I thought it was really sad and sweet of him trying to convince me to stay; at the same time it was just annoying. I was just sober enough to walk around and talk 'normal'. I was not sober enough to go into a conversation of this kind of depth. My plan had been to get drunk tonight and sober up in the boat not… this.

"Well then, what is?" he raised his voice questionably. I looked surprised and confused at him. "What makes you think you can survive on your own?" he continued, looking at me with concerned eyes. I then sighed again and looked him straight in his eyes, focusing on his left eyes with the markings. "What makes you so sure I will be safer with the famous red headed pirate around me, ey?" I said calmly, he sighed and looked down. The silence had fallen again, it was uncomfortable. Shanks didn't seem to dare to face me, which in some aspects was weird since I never had an awkward moment with Shanks before.

I glanced over him again and decided to break the silence, having enough of talking around the bush. "If you wanna go and rule the seas, be a role-model for some kid in this town, then you should truly do that and go for it. I'm 100% behind you" I said slightly stern, Shanks now faced me as I continued. "But for myself; I just wanna see the world; draw some things, meet people, maybe with luck see a glimpse of one piece, I don't know. I know you could provide me with all of that and I actually think I could live a happy life with you guys on the ship while doing so but when I think about the sake of my own experience and freedom…" I put my hand softly on his cheek and looked at him with soft eyes. Eventually resting my gaze onto his eyes, just like his were resting on mine. "…then I just prefer not too."

I then saw something in his eyes. 'I don't understand you Shanks. What are you trying to tell me?'

His hand then grabbed mine from his cheek, lowering it, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. He then looked down at our hands and I could hear him softly sigh. "Alright then… you've made up your mind, just be careful." he said, I smiled at him. "I wi-" before I could finish my words, Shanks surprised me by grabbing me into a hug. At first I was surprised but then hugged him back, with my cheek resting onto his chest. I don't know how long we held the embrace but we eventually let go and I gave him a small peck on the cheek, like I usually did. He didn't further respond to that, he just turned around and headed to his ship and crew. I just looked at him walking away, watching his back becoming smaller, I later decided to head down to my own boat. It was just an one person boat with one small cabin and a sail, nothing special.

I walked up to it and loaded the last boxes in that I left on the harbor before. I was busy loosening the rope when somebody scared me.

"Are you leaving now?" I heard behind me, I slowly turned around and saw Ace standing there. "Ace?" I said questionably, I softly let out a sigh of relief. I then looked at him again. "What are you doing here? You should be in bed. You didn't leave Luffy alone did you?" I said concerned, Ace shook his head. "No, Dadan's home, she's keeping an eye on him." Ace answered, I let out a sigh of relief "What you doing here kiddo?" I said finally "I thought you would go tomorrow morning. Why are you leaving now?" he said slowly.

I could see insecurity in his eyes. "C'mon kiddo…you know what I said in the pub today" I said putting a box aside and facing Ace. "But you still never really answered why." He said slowly, I raised my eyebrow at that, he continued. "Why now? Why not next year" he said finally with a frowning pout on his face.

"Ow Ace" 'the kid looks to damn cute' I then sighed and walked up to him. "C'mon kiddo, don't go making it harder for me then it already is." I said smiling to him, he now looked confused.

"You remember last summer when you asked me when bird leave there nest and how they knew when it was time? Can you remember what I said?" I asked him, he nodded. "Yeah you told me it was instinct." he said with still a pout on his face. "That's right, that's something you should never forget to listen to yourself. It might just safe your life someday. Besides you know I'll be back to visit you haha, hey before I know it you'll be visiting me on your ship." I said sticking out my tong in a playful manner. He first looked at me surprised but then he stopped pouting and smiled brightly like he always did.

"Yeah you count on that" he said.

I smiled at him when I thought of something; I looked at the bracelet around my wrist. It was just a band with white and red stripes, it always reminded me of those candy cane patterns that's why I really liked it, I thought it was funny haha. I started to take it off and gently took his wrist and put the bracelet on.

"Here take this, it'll bring you luck." I said and stood straight again and I looked down at him. He looked at the bracelet and looked up. I then smiled and so did he. "Take good care of it ok, ore else I'm gonna kick your sorry little butt later." I said in a playful manner and with a big smile and ruffled his hair, he then laughed. "Haha ok I will." He said with a grin. "Good. Now, take good care of yourself and your brother…and go to bed it's far too late." I said strict. "But I'm not tired yet." he said yawning. I playfully rolled my eyes to his response.

I was about to bring Ace home again when I saw behind Ace were Shanks and 3 others of his crew. Shanks looked at me and smiled and nodded. I then knew he would take care of Ace, but I also had a feeling he had heard everything I had said to Ace just now, so I smiled to him; mouthing a small 'thank you' as I nodded.

I got onto my boat and saw Shanks walking up next to Ace. I loosened my rope and readied the sail, taking off to places that I didn't know. I then looked back and saw Shanks and Ace standing there, with Ace smiling like the little idiot he was and I could see Shanks with a small smile… did I really make the wrong choice? Ore was my instinct right? Sigh, a well only the future will know, until then my instinct's will guide me…if that's any good?

* * *

Ok I know this looked more ShanksxOC but it ISN'T I swear it'll be AcexOC!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP :)


	2. Ch01: Mist Future? WTF!

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;**…I do not own one piece…if I did… then I could draw better then I can now, although I'm happy with my own style and wouldn't really want to change it…OK CONTINUE!

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

* * *

**Sara's pov**

It has been a year and a half since I've left home. Since then I've traveled to a lot of places, met a some cool people and yes afraid to say so; gotten in trouble with some marines…I broke one guys jaw… yeah he wasn't to happy with that BUT it's wasn't my fold! I was just sitting in the bar, enjoying a drink when he tried to sneak a hand up my thighs to my crotch. So I grabbed his head and smacked it into the bar and after that had to make a run for it haha.

But anyway for some reason I've gotten into this really weird mist… I've got no fucking idea. Next to that, I've been traveling in this mist for almost 2 days now and I still don't see a way out. Hell! I can't even see the difference between day and night! I just continue sailing further, ore rowing further since there's no wind here. But after a while I finally see something.

'Finally I see some ships but they look… no, it can't be… they're ghost ships! …WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

I kept looking around and just kept going on. No way I'm staying near ghost ships! They scare the crap out of me. Finally 3 hours ore so later, I saw light again. "YES finally a way out! YEAH!" I cheered, I put out my sail and grabbed a paddle and started paddling, wanting to get out of here as quick as possible. …Only to get stuck into a bloody RAIN STORM!

"OH C'MON PEOPLE OUT THERE, STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" I yelled angry and ran to my sail to raise it back up again.

The water was high and ruff, there was also a hard nasty wind and the clouds were really dark. 'Shit if this keeps up then I'm not going to make it!' At that moment the little ship got another big hit by a big wave and I got soaking wet. "Ohw just GREAT!" I yelled sarcastic. 'This doesn't look good' I ran into the little cabin and grabbed my bag and I started to throw in my most valuable things that I owned and other things that I saw ore popped into my mind which I might need in the future. When I finished packing I strapped it secure on my back, just in case my boat wasn't going to make it out of this storm. I could feel that the ship got some big hits by the waves. I ran outside and tried to steer it in the right direction after looking on my Eternal pose. After about half an hour, which I managed to survive, don't ask me how, I saw an island.

"YES FINALLY!" I started to focus on the island, but just as I was about 2 kilometers away from it, a huge wave came and knocked over my ship. I hit the cold water and it felt like I got stung by a thousand needles since the water was so cold. I tried to keep my head above water but it was really hard to do so with all those waves, they kept on hitting me and made my head go under water just as I was gasping for air.

After regaining my 'balance', as I liked to call it, I saw the island again. It was all I could focus on and I started swimming towards it.

After what seemed forever, I finally reached the island. I crawled onto the beach's shore and let myself fall down as I tried to regain my breath. After a while I sat up and looked at the ocean. 'It is still a grave storm. I can't believe I actually survived but hey, I'm not complaining! Although my boat did sink… that's a REAL bummer!'

I looked behind me and saw the, what looked like, the main street of the village of this island. All doors seemed to be closed and dark, except for one place, I got up and started to walk towards it. When I got closer I saw it was a pub, still being soaking wet and dripping all over I walked towards the pub and walked inside. It was packet with pirates, when I walked further I realized it became quite for a minute but I just continued to walk to the bar and sat down.

"You want a towel, miss?" the bartender asked me while he dried of some glasses. I looked at him and smiled. "Yes please and also a glass of rum, if I may." I said with a smile "Coming right up miss." he answered, I just smiled

I put my bag next to me, checking if my stuff had stayed dry. "Here you go miss." the bartender handed me the towel and a big glass of rum. "Thank you" I took the glass of rum and gulped it in one go. I put it back on the bar and when'd threw my bag again, unfortunately my sketch book had been damaged even thought I put it in a plastic sealed bag.

"Hey sweetheart how about I help you dry off" a guy next to me said, indicating to my chest. "No, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself thanks." I said, returning to my bag, not being interested in the guy "Well then sweetheart, how about you and I get a room together." the guy said and he grabbed my arm, wanting to force me with him. It was then that I noticed it had become quite again in the pub. I could hear a glass break, I looked at the guy who'd grabbed my arm.

"I think you should take your paws off of me" I said

"Now, now, don't be so hard hun, It'll be a lot of fun." I could see the lust in his eyes…urgh he looked disgusting. Then before I could even react to this disgusting excuse of a pirate, I saw somebody had grabbed this perverts arm and ripped it of me. "The lady said no." I turned around to look at the guy, he looked very familiar.

The pervert guy stood up and stood straight infront of the new guy. "Who do you think you are screwing with my business, piss off!" he said giving the new guy a shove. "Now that's not very nice" the guys said. "Who do you think you're talking to, ey!" the pervert said. Then before I knew it, the new guy looked at the pervert and the pervert guy became quite and fell to the floor.

I looked at the guy on the floor. "bloody hell"

"Are you ok miss" I then looked at the guy who helped me and I saw he smiled at me. He was about, I guess somewhere in his late 30's ore so. He had a slight beard, red hair, a scar on his eye which were 3 stripes, and he only had one arm. I looked back at his face again and he was looking at me thoughtful as well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare it's just you look like somebody I know" I said finally and smiled back. "Yeah, you too." He also said with a smile. "Well anyway; thanks for the help, my name's Sara" I stook out my hand. I then noticed he looked at me wide eyed and I eventually oddly put my hand back down again, since he wasn't taking it and was just staring at me.

"Sara?" he said wide eyed. He grabbed me with his arm and shook me. "Where have you been?" he said. "Huh?" I said confused. I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about?" I finally said, looking odd. "It's me, Shanks." he said. I looked at him again, he did look a LOT like the Shanks I knew with that scar but the Shanks I knew was in his 20's not late 30's. I then looked him in the eyes. "That can't be, the shanks I know is in his 20's." I said, he looked at me weird and then looked… I don't know… serious I guess. He took my bag and walked to the stairs in the pub. "Hey that's my bag!" I said running after him. I followed him up the stairs. "What do you think you're doing?" I said offended. "We need to talk." he said calm as we walked up the stairs. I then decided to let it go and let him carry my bag.

We came into a hallway with several doors, he opened one and I walked into, what seemed to be a small bedroom/livingroom space, there was a bed and a table with 4 chairs. He put my bag on the table and sat down facing me. I went to the chair across him and picked my bag from the table and put it on the floor.

"Where have you been all this time Sara?" he asked. "What does that concern you?" he gave me a slight glare. "I told you, it's me Shanks." He said again, I then sighed. "fine whatever, uhm I left the island about a year and a half ago, in the meantime I've been to Logue Town, Twin Cape, Drum Island, Arabasta, and several other places. I've gotten into some trouble with some marines but it wasn't my fold and after that I got stuck in this mist bank for like two days and I saw all kinds of ghost ships so I went out of there as quick as I could and I got into this storm and arrived here…what an hour ago?" I had ranted on, he didn't need to know everything so I left some things out but still I needed to count the events with me fingers ore else I would confuse myself. 'Damn I've done a lot in just a year and a half' when I thought I'd finished, I looked up at the guy and I saw he had turned slightly pale.

"A year and a half ago?" he said, he seemed to be slightly dazed. "yeah, that's what I said…something wrong?" I said insecure. "That's not possible, you left Fuusha Village way before that" he mumbled. "How do you know that I left from Fuusha?" I asked confused, I never told him that. "I was there, I keep telling you it's me Shanks" he said waiving with his arm. "And I keep telling you, that's impossible." I said annoyed "the Shanks I know is in his 20's! And no offence but you're way older then 20." I said waiving my hands, indicating to him. He then got this angry vain thing, on his head, when I mentioned he was old.

"Fine, you want proof?" he grabbed into his inside pocket and put something on the table, I looked at it. "Where'd you find my bracelet, I thought I'd lost it" I said grabbing it and admiring it. "You lost it in the bar the night you left, so Makino asked me to give it to you." he said. "Thank you" I smiled and put back on my wrist. "but wait that means you're telling the truth?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes!" he said slightly annoyed.

I then laughed and walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you" It took a little while for him to respond, I don't know if it was because of the hug thing ore because I was wet but eventually he put his arm around me and hugged me back, just like always. "But then I still don't get why I'm young and well…you're old." I said. "I don't know either, but we'll figure it out later" he said reassuring. I then took a step back and took a better look at Shanks.

"What happened to you Shanks?" I asked, referring to his arm. "After you left about 6 months later, Luffy ate a devils fruit I found the rubber rubber no mi" he said. "You've got to be kidding me, how could you of let that happen." I said angry against him. "Hey, hey, the kid did it himself, anyway after that, a while later he got into a fight with some bandits, and they threw him into ocean with the Sea Monsters, he couldn't swim so I when'd after him" he said. "…I see…so how are he and Ace doing then?" I asked a bit hopeful. "Ace left the island about 3 years ago and is now second command of the whitebeards and Luffy left home to become a Pirate about 3 months ago" shanks said 'Huh?…'

"Wait...that means… I'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST 10 YEARS?" I yelled in realization. "YOU MEAN TO SAY THAT YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT?" "YEAH!" "HOW DENCE ARE YOU?" "I DON'T KNOW!" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN; I DON'T KNOW?" "I MEAN; I DON'T KNOW!" "YOU BAKA!" "YOU OLD FART!" "SHUT UP KID!" "WELL YOU'RE NO BETTER STARTING AN ARGUMENT WITH A KID!" I finally shouted back and it turned quite and I fell down onto my chair, I then put my elbow on the table and let my forehead rest on the palm of my hands.

"Sigh, just great, I'm never going to get out of this mess." I said with a sigh, at that moment I heard a loud laughing fit from Shanks. I looked up at him. "What the hell's so funny?" I said angry raising an eyebrow to him.

"Haha, this could only happen to you with your "instinct" haha." and he continued laughing…yeah he was right "hahaha"

* * *

Hmm…so is instinct good ore bad lol I don't know

Ok next chappie we'll see AcexOC yeay!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP :)


	3. Ch02: Apperently I really am that dence

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;**…mamaaaaa…I just killed the disclaimer. I pulled the trigger and now it's dead. MAMAAAA ooohoehooooeeeeee

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

* * *

Ok so recap on what happened recently. I got into this weird kind of mist and got out of it again, I met up with Shanks who for some weird reason is now way older than 20 AND after that weird meeting I found out that I've been gone for a good 10 years! So I've asked some people around and read some books and now it turns out that this isn't the cause of just some ordinary kind of mist noooooo I was in the F*cking RAINBOW MIST! …WHO THE HELL COMES UP WITH THIS CRAP? I'm serious! What person up above came with the idea to make something as a "rainbow mist". It didn't even have any colours in it! It's as if some guy up there said; "oh I've got nothing to do, let's make something screwed up so that I can have a laugh. Let's make a mist where the person can travel threw time and let's use the word rainbow just for the heck of it!" What the hell? …yeah I'm ranting on and I'm losing it.

But so now I'm still my 18 year old self, while I'm supposed to be 28 and I know that some women complain that they want to be younger BUT THIS IS REDICULOUS! That's 10 years worth of experience down the drain! Do you know how old fashioned I'll be now?

Anyway I'm now on Shanks ship, since mine sank in the storm. THANK YOU RAINBOW! Anyway I eventually decided that I wanted to get back to Arabasta and Shanks _offered_ to bring me, well sort of…

_**Flashback**_

After our talk we went down stairs again and Shanks told his crew that it was me. After that everybody started to great me, old faces and new once and they ordered another case of rum. I had to admit most of Shanks crew members were new to me.

"Oh c'mon Sara stay with us, we'll party all day." Shanks said already with a blush on his face from the alcohol. "You've got to be kidding me. After 10 years worth of partying you've found no other games to play then drinking games?" I said to him with one raised eyebrow and a slight sarcastic tone. "Well we have, but there's only one woman here so" I heard another pirate say. A lot of pirates started to laugh at that. "Pedophile" I mumbled. "HEY! I heard that!" he yelled offended. "Good" I said and stoke out my tong and the pirates started to laugh harder and have their own conversation.

"You really haven't changed, huh" I looked back at Shanks, nobody was following our conversation.

"Is that so bad?" I said with a smile. Shanks didn't say anything and just took a swig of his rum. "What? You think this is only weird for you Shanks? You know this all is just as frustrating to me as I see it is to you" I said looking at him, he finished his bottle of rum. "How so?" he said putting the bottle down on the table.

"uhm oh I don't know let say; not only is my best friend now 10 years older than me but also all the people I knew from back then are now either older ore dead. The weirdest thing is that, to me atleast, it all happened in just 2 days!" I said not looking in Shanks direction. I just looked at my bottle of rum, playing with its label. It was silent for a moment, Shanks still didn't answer me.

"I don't know what to do Shanks" I said soft. I really didn't. What does a person do when something like this happens? Should I just continue my journey like nothing happened? Or should I go and visit all of my friends and look for them? Or should I go and find that mist again but with my "instinct" I've got a good chance that I won't be going back to the past but to the future…again. I don't know, I'm so confused.

I felt an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't I fill you in on the main event of the past couple of years and after that you can decide whether you want to stay with us ore do something else. It's up to you." he whispered reassuring in my ear. I turned my head and looked him in the eyes and saw something I didn't understand but anyhow, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you don't mind then I'll take you up on that." I said with a big smile. "Sure, no problem" he said with a smile. "Now drink up you're rum, we've got something to celebrate." he said laughing. I looked at him confused 'huh, celebrate?' "You're return ofcourse" he said grabbing his bottle. "Haha yeah, you're right." I said and raised my bottle.

**End flashback**

So at the end I went to shanks' ship and woke up in his bed with a massive headache the day after. NO we did not "sleep" together! first of all he's my best friend so…NO and second; I had no Idea where he was the next morning. He wasn't in the room when I woke up but that mystery got solved when I walked up onto the deck. The whole crew, including Shanks, were still either; drinking ore past out on the deck sleeping. But besides that, that was also the day I found out about the rainbow mist. After all this it took us 3 days to get to Arabasta. In those 3 days shanks filled me in on the biggest changes from the last couple of years. I also read some news papers and hung out and celebrated with the crew. We then arrived at Arabasta way quicker than I expected.

I said bye to most of the crew and walked over to Shanks. "You got everything?" he asked, I looked at my shoulder bag for a second. "Yeah I think so" I said with a smile. "Thanks for everything Shanks." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I then though of something.

"Ow no. I forgot my bracelet when I was on Shanks' ship. Guess I'll have to visit him soon to retrieve it." I said, in an overdramatic acting kind of way. I took off the bracelet and put it in Shanks' hand. He then started to laugh and pulled me into a hug. "Don't stay away for so long next time." He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that never happens again. Besides I do have to retrieve my bracelet haha" I said sticking out me tong playfully. He smiled and I then said my goodbye's again to the crew and got off the ship onto the coast. They raised there sails again and started to sail away…I could see Shanks on that big boat of his. 'He has achieved a lot in 10 years' I thought smiling.

I could see several crewmembers waiving at me, so I waived back. They went further and further out of sight… 'Thank you Shanks. The next time we'll meet will be sooner then last time. It'll never be 10 years again! I promise you that.'

When I couldn't really see them anymore I turned around and saw a busy street. 'I don't even get why I really came here. There isn't REALLY anyone here that I _needed_ to see or so…' sigh 'Oh well let's just… check around town then or something. I guess I'll figure it out later.' I then started walking down the busy main street. It was the middle of the day so it was busy as hell. I tried to walk through the crowd with a lot of difficulty.

There were vegetable, bread, fish, clothes, all sorts of stands. I kept walking on when something caught my eye, something bright orange, but before I could focus on it I got knocked over by some guy. He was kind enough to help me up again but I had missed the source of the bright orange object. I decided to just shrug it off and keep on going forward.

I then came by a clothing store. I needed some descend clothes for this climate, I used to have clothes for it but they got lost on the ship…which was in the storm…damn you RAINBOW!

I walked in and got myself some traditional Arabasta clothing and walked back into the main street. It was then when I heard a loud woman's scream and saw the crowed moving aside as if someone with the pest came running by. I then saw that bright orange again, I focused on what it was. It seemed to be a bright orange cowboy hat, with a necklace with smileys on it. I then saw the guy who wore the hat. He looked quit handsome; jet black hair, lazy looking eyes, only wearing pants, shoes and his shoulder bag and a nice toned chest…and the idiot had a big grin on his face. I could see that the royal guards were running after him.

'What did that smiling idiot do?' Before I knew it the guy had bumped into me and knocked me over, falling on top of me. I opened my eyes and met his dark brown almost black like eyes. He looked at me as if he was slightly shocked.

"Sorry" he mumbled, he got off me and helped me back up. "No problem" I said, checking if my clothes hadn't ripped. "That woman's with him! CAPTURE HER TOO!" I heard one of the guards yell. 'WHAT? What kind of logic is that?' The guy then grabbed my hand and now both of us were running like hell threw the crowds. I held on tight onto the guy's hand, not wanting to be left behind alone.

After a while it had finally calmed down a bit. I couldn't really run anymore, I was getting to tired! We were starting to slow down when- "THERE THEY ARE, I FOUND THEM!" I heard someone yell again, I looked agitated at the guy. I could see he was getting frustrated too 'I can't run anymore!' We kept on running when I saw a small alley. I then pulled him with me into this tight alley. It was just big enough for us 2 to stand completely against each other but I didn't care. I was trying to regain my breath as quiet as possible. I leaned my forehead against his chest, trying to breathe in and out quietly.

We kept ourselves quiet while we could hear the guards scream. "WHERE DID THEY GO?" "I THINK I SAW THEM RUNNING THIS WAY" "C'MON LET'S GET THEM" the voices faded away.

I leaned the back of my head against the wall that I was leaning/pressed against. I could no longer hear the guards, there yelling was replaced with the normal noise of the busy main street. "I think we lost them" I could hear the guy say. "You ok?" he then asked. I looked him in the eyes. Now I could see him better, I nodded, still trying to regain my breath.

"Sorry, I got you dragged into this mess." he said. "It's okay, it wasn't your fold." I said still breathless. Man, I need to work on my running skills. "Now how are we going to get out of this mess?" he mumbled. I could see he said it more to himself then to me but it brought me up an idea. "Let's make a deal, I'll help us out off this mess. IF you bring me to the next island with your boat AND then I'll forgive you for bringing me into this mess." I said with a grin. "Wow, well if you forgive me, well then sure." he said full of sarcasm and the slightly laughed. I could feel the vibes of his laughing threw my body… since we were still pressed against each other. He did have a great laugh.

"What's with the sarcasm?" I said slightly offended. "Why would I say yes to that?" he said questioning. "fine then. I'll just walk out of here alone, saying you kidnapped me and I was just a poor victim." He raised his eyebrow at that while I continued. "You just sort it out yourself then" I said finally. "We could just do that…" he then said. I looked at him, he was now looking down the street. 'oh just great. I didn't expect that! There goes my ride…sigh' I was ready to squirm out of the alleyway when. "…ok deal" he said looking at the people who kept running by.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" I asked. "You want to get to the next island or not?" he countered back. 'fine be like that then.' I let out an irritated sigh and I looked out of the alleyway. I could also see a couple of guards and marines come along. "What the hell did you do anyway?" I asked looking at him curious. "I've been looking around to get information on someone and to get that information I broke into a couple of places." he said whispering, not wanting to attract the other people attention. He then looked alert again for the guards.

Now I had the chance and I looked him over again. Since I was so close to him, the first thing that caught my eye again was that bright orange hat. 'I can't sneak us out of here if he's dressed like this! It'll be like moving a brightly lid Christmas tree in the middle of the dessert at night!'

"Ok then. Well first things first, let's ditch the hat." I said wanting to grab it. "Hey" he said firm. "Sigh, what is it with guys and their hats? Jeez, I'm not going to throw it away. I'm just going to put it in my bag, you'll get it back later." I said snatching it off and putting it in my shoulder bag. He also had no shirt on and I remember this massive tattoo on his back. Yeah, he isn't really working with me here now is he? "Wait here a minute." I said leaving my stuff with him.

I sneaked out of the alley and I walked past a clothes stand and snatched one guys jacket/robe…thing. It was beige so it looked plain and simple so he wouldn't stand out. I sneaked back to the alley. He had gone a bit further down the alley so that we didn't have to be pressed against each other. "Here put this on." I said and handed the robe over to him. I then with both hands I took a hold of his arms and he looked a bit surprised. I smirked and raised my eyebrow. I then pressed myself against him and made us circle around. He had this 'what the fuck?' look on his face. "What did you expect? haha" I laughed and walked to the other side of the alley. It wasn't so busy there. I looked over my shoulder, the guy had put the robe on. I then signed for him that we should go down this road.

I wanted to walk over to him and grab my bag but he signed that he would hold it. I then slyly looked out of the alley again and took the guys hand and calmly mingled us into the crowd.

"Now that I think of it, where should we go exactly?" I asked the guy while we walked down the street. "Just north outside of town, I know a little bar. Let's stay there for the night." he said and I nodded. We walked calmly threw the crowd with our heads bend down a bit so that the guards won't get a chance of seeing us.

We then got to the outside of town, without being noticed. It had gotten darker and the sun was about to set. We kept walking on and got further away from the town when I finally saw a building with the lights on.

"Is that the bar you were talking about?" I asked "Yeah" he answered. We stood still for a moment. "Listen, I've got you out of town but I still need to pick up some stuff. So I'll go back and I'll meet up with you later, okay?" I said smiling "Sure, I'll rent a room in the bar. I'll see you there." he said with a smile, handing me over my bag again. I took it and he was about to walk away. "Wait a sec, don't you want this?" he turned around and I took out his hat of my bag and gave it back to him. He smiled at me "Thanks, I'll see you later." I smiled back "see ya later" I then turned around and started walking back to the town. I still needed some basic stuff… like a toothbrush since I had lost all my properties when my boat sank. Yeah that does suck about being a pirate. If you lose your ship, you'll lose ALL your stuff.

A well…

_**Half hour later**_

I had gotten my stuff that I needed. I could also still see the guards running around town and giving up on the search. I also got spoken to, if I had seen the guy with the bright orange hat? but I said I didn't know haha.

I walked into the bar where I said that I would meet up with the guy again.

I saw him sitting/eating at the bar. I walked over to him and sat down next to the guy. It was a quiet in the bar, only 3 people at a table, the guy at the bar and the bartender. I think the guy didn't even notice that I sat next to him, the guy just kept on eating. The bar man walked over to me, also giving the guy next to me a look. "What'd you like to drink girl?" he asked. "I'll have a beer and… what's he eating right now?" I asked pointing to the guy next to me. He was eating some kind of meat. "That's our very own Sea king meat with our very own spices." He said proud. "Well sounds good, I'll have that then." I said. He looked happy and walked to what I assume was the kitchen. It now was only me and the guy from before.

I just now realize that I don't even know his name. I thought about asking him but I didn't really want to disturb him right now since he was so… how can I say this politely… uhm… enjoying… his food… yeah… even though he was handsome, his eating manners were…disgusting.

I grabbed a book out of my bag to read when my food came, sea king meat with fries, salad and sauce. "Thank you, it smell delicious!" I said happily. This was the first descend meal I had since my 'drink festival' on Shanks' ship. "Well enjoy" the bartender said pleased. I looked at my food and saw that the fries had harshly reduced? I could have sworn I just had more fries on my plate. Then in a split second I could see a hand grabbing my fries! It was that guy!

"Hey!" I then saw his hand going for my meat, so I quickly grabbed his wrist and I saw this bracelet… it reminded me of a candy cane.

"That bracelet…" I looked stunt at it. 'I- I- it can't be… oh my god!' I then realized!

I could feel the guy tense as I kept my hold on his hand. I then looked up at him in the eyes. I guess he is reflecting the exact same expression as I have right now; like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Shanks was right. How dense am I REALLY?… The black hair, the slightly lazy eyes, the big grin, the freckles… You've got to be kidding me! How did I miss that?…'

"Ace?"

* * *

OEHHH…I'm evil aren't I?  
So Sara's got a good instinct after all, ne?

Ok the story has finally begun to roll! Next chappie we'll see even more AcexOC yeay!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP :)


	4. Ch03: I can't believe

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** Aaah it returned!… I thought I'd killed it?… A well, I do not own one piece, I do own Sara… you can try steal her but then she will kick your ass and if not then I'll send Ace after your burned ass xP

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

**IMPORTANT!  
**please look at my **home****page**, there'll you'll find **drawings ****of ****Sara ****and ****Ace**! :)  
Sorry that I won't put it into the story but I know that when I read a story I imagine that the OC is my OC….which is Sara lol So that's the reason I wanted to leave it to you people to imagine away if you like too. Just like me but if you're still curious then have a look at the drawings.

Now…  
Start reading and please review Enjoy!

* * *

"Ace?" I said and in one split second he when'd to a mingling of shock and confusion. I took a bite from a piece of meat, it took him about 3 minutes to react. "SARA?" he said, raising his voice in shock and dropping his fork in the process. I then looked at him. "I can't believe you're just as dense as ME?" I said to him. He still just looked gob smacked. "Sigh and I had such good hopes for you." I said joking while taking a swig of my beer. I really needed all the alcohol I could get right now. You know, to keep my casual _sanity_! Wait… it's far too late for that.

"Sara? Is that really you?" I looked to my side again and looked at Ace. His eyes were so… hopeful. I leaned forward a bit. "Yeah kiddo it's me" I said with a big grin.

I then heard the bar chair move and before I knew it, Ace hugged me. Him now being taller than me, I hugged him back with my face in between his chest and neck. 'Wow he's gotten so tall and he's got a great smell. WAIT A MINUTE?' I then pulled out of the hug and looked at him. He looked sad and confused but also happy… is that all even possible to see in a face expression? When I saw him like that, I swear it wasn't me my body had an own will. I put my hand on his cheek, and slightly rubbed my thumb over his freckles. He'd grown up so much. His freckles had increased, the look threw his eyes had seemed to matured, under his eyes he had dark lines; indicating that he didn't sleep well.

"It's good to see you kiddo" I said with a smile and slightly teasing about the kiddo thing. "You too" he said. I saw he was looking me over. Probably checking if it was really me since I haven't changed in 10 years! I've got to admit to some level that irritates me… have you noticed?

"But how? What? Have you eaten a devils fruit?" he asked stuttering in confusion. I looked at the bartender and saw that he was following our conversation and the people at the table were now all of a sudden REALLY quiet. "Calm down and let's eat first and then go upstairs. You did book a room right?" I then suggested."Well yes but well, I'm done eating." He said eager. I could hear in his voice that he wanted to speak to me quickly so that I could explain all of this to him. "Haha but I'm not." I said with a smile and I sat back on my chair. I grabbed one of the plates that he hadn't completely eaten up yet and started to eat from it, since he ate mine.

I didn't see or hear him so I looked over my shoulders. He was still standing there looking at me and if I'm not mistaken; with a slight blush…nah, I must be seeing things… but I didn't drink _that_ much to be seeing things…aaah whatever!

I looked at him and patted the bar chair next to me "I might look weird ore even scary but I don't bite, unless you touch my food again." I said slightly laughing. He gave me a smile and sat next to me. I saw he took his beer and took a big swig, there then felt a reasonably long silence, except for me eating and the guys at the table who had started to softly talk again. I noticed that Ace was fumbling with his beer and probably felt uncomfortable. "So…" I said trying to break the ice a bit "How've you been for the last 10 years?" and ate a fry. "I've been ok" he said shortly and a bit hesitant. "I've heard and well seen that you've joined Whitebeard. He's a good guy, isn't he?" I said changing subject a bit, hoping I could get him to loosen up a bit. "Yeah I have. That tattoo is my pride and joy, pops is a great guy, he's a great father." he said, I could see his eyes lit up a bit as he talked about the crew.

"I'm really happy for you… so… the old man still likes his sake?" I said with a smile, looking at my plate deciding what next to put in my mouth. "Ofcourse, the nurses even sometimes find out that instead of his fluid that he's supposed to be hookup to is replaced with sake. They get really angry at him and he just laughs it off." he said. I noticed he finally started to feel comfortable. I smiled at him and took a swig of my beer. "That old man doesn't change, just like Marco assured me hehe" I mumbled under my breath drinking my beer. "Wait, you know them?" Ace all of a sudden asked. I looked at him and for some reason he looked sort of angry, I don't know why. I then decided it was time to talk to him properly and leave the meal. I could have a good breakfast tomorrow morning. "Sigh, well sort of." I answered. I drank the last of my beer and said to the bar man I would pay in the morning and that I was going to turn in, he didn't mind. "Let's go upstairs." I said turning to Ace. He nodded and I wanted to grab my bag but he grabbed it before I could. "I'll carry it." He said and walked upfront towards the stairs. It's really sweet and all but why do men keep doing that? Sigh, I've got to protect my stuff better, next time it won't be Shanks ore Ace who are offering to 'carry' it, and I'll lose all my stuff…again…damn you _rainbow_!

We walked up the stairs and came in a little hallway. It reminded me of the place I was in when I met up with Shanks. We walked on further and Ace took out a key and opened one of the doors, he then opened it. It was a reasonable room, enough for 2 people. There was one double bed and a 3's-sit-couch, 2 chairs and a coffee table, and another room that led to the bathroom. I could see his bag next to the bed. He put my bag next to his and I walked over to the couch and sat down. He walked over and sat down in a chair across from me, I looked at him not really knowing how to start.

"So you met with Marco." he all of a sudden asked. I don't know why but he looked kind of angry. "Yes I have." I said not really getting what he was getting at. He then leaned back into the chair and gave a bitter chuckle. 'I think he is not taking this well… ore he's taking it the wrong way.' "But I've only met them for a brief moment." I said quickly, trying to calm him down but it didn't really work.

"That's not it Sara! He knew I was keeping an eye out for you and he never told me that he met you. In the 3 years that I've known him." He said to me, with an obvious hint of anger towards his crewmate 'now I get it, he thinks Marco met me recently and Marco didn't tell Ace, while he knew Ace was trying to find me… great' "Sigh I can imagine why he didn't tell you. He must have thought it wasn't relevant." I said. "What do you mean not relevant!" he said raising his voice. "It wasn't relevant because it didn't happen recently. We met about 10 years ago." I said trying to calm him down. I looked at him and now he looked totally confused again, it remembered me of the time that he asked why I was leaving and I gave him that speech. He looked just like back then.

"How is that possible and seriously Sara what's with you looking exactly the same as back then? Have you eaten a Devilsfruit? And if so why did you disappear like that?" he kept asking, slightly rambling. I let out a sigh again and put my hand on my forehead for a minute closing my eyes while slightly pinching the bridge of my nose. I was trying to think of a way how to formulate what happened in a decent sentence without making him take it the wrong way.

I took the hand from my head and opened my eyes and looked him in the eyes. "I know it's weird that I look exactly the same. No, you are not hallucinating that, it's true and No I haven't eaten a Devilsfruit and… sigh I would of definitely looked you up if I could of but I couldn't" I said. "So why didn't you then?" he asked responding rather quickly. I was trying to think of a way again to say this in a easy way. That's when I realized, there wouldn't be an easy way. So I decided to not go dancing around the bush anymore and I decided to slightly close my eyes, in preparation of his reaction.

"The truth is that I've been stuck in the Rainbow Mist for the last 10 years and only got out of it a week ago." I said straight forward. When I didn't hear anything I carefully opened my eyes. I looked at Ace and I could see he was at a loss of words. "Yeah, that was my response exactly." I said. I let him take it all in a minute. I already had gotten used to it by now… sort of.

"Rainbow mist? I thought that was a myth" he all of a suddenly said. "Well apparently not, ay? Ore I wouldn't of been here…like this" I said indicating to myself, there felt a slight silence.

"Well then how old are you now?" he said breaking the silence. "I'm 18, almost 19 now… I think, you?" I said. I wasn't sure anymore since I had gone into the mist at the beginning of the year and gotten out at the end of the year. I should actually calculate it but just didn't feel like it. "I just turned 20" he answered…

"Hahahahahahaha" I suddenly got a laughing fit. "What's so funny about that." he said. I had to calm myself down a bit before I could talk again. "Can't you see the irony of this all" I said, whipping away the tears that had formed in my eyes from laughing.

"Apparently not" he said kind of guessing

"I promised you we'll meet again someday. I leave, get myself into trouble, get out and just happened to go to Arabasta because I didn't know where else to go and you run into me and now as a bonus; you turn out to be even older than me as well. It's just…sigh." I had stopped laughing. Yeah, I didn't know anymore, I didn't know anything anymore… AARRGHHH! What am I getting all depressed about? I'm alive aren't I? That's more than some people can say!

"Hahaha you came here without knowing why?" he said slightly laughing. "Yeah" I said, he gave me a skeptical look. "What's with that look?" I said not understanding him. He then walked over to me and sat down next to me. I looked him in the eyes; those lazy looking eyes surrounded by his freckles. I couldn't explain it but just seeing him gave me a reassuring and warm feeling.

"You're instinct sucks" he said very dry. "Wha-" I faintly blushed, but he interrupted me. "And I'm grateful for that." he said smiling at me and he pulled me into a hug. I first didn't know why he did it… still don't actually but I returned the hug anyway. My face in his neck; I could smell him and he smelled great. Before I knew it, I was slightly snuggling in his chest/neck. I could feel his grip on me tighten and his face from; leaning on top of my head trailing to my face, his nose and lips lingering over my ear. We sat like that for what seemed a while. I thought Ace was going to tel me something until I suddenly felt his grip loosen and his head lean on my shoulder. Before I could even response I heard a slight snoring sound and I could feel his chest move regularly. "Sigh… you fell asleep didn't you?" I said in a boring matter.

"zzzzzzz"

"Yeah that's what I thought" I mumbled.

I let go of him with one hand and took of his hat and put it on the coffee table. I then put my free hand on the back of his head and stood up slightly so that I could put him flat on the couch. For some reason I even managed to put one of the little pillows that were on the couch under his head. I stood up and looked at him, he looked like he was deep asleep and he was lying in a kind of awkward position; his upper body and head; lying on the couch while his legs were still hanging over the side of the couch like when they would be in a sitting position…only a tad sloppier.

I laughed a bit under my breath and pulled up his legs and put them on the couch and pulled of his shoes. He just kept on sleeping. I looked around the room and saw the bathroom door. I opened it and saw a normal shower. I then walked over to the bed and grabbed my bag, deciding that I would take a shower. I looked at the bed and saw a thin blanket. I grabbed it as well and walked over to the couch where Ace slept. I then put the blanket over him and looked at him again. He looked peaceful… it is hard to believe he is now even older then I am.

Without a real reason ore thought about it, I leaned over him and graced with my hand over his cheek, going over his head. When I realized what I had just done I carefully pulled back my hand, not wanting to wake him up right now. I then headed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower '…man this feels good'

I just stood there under the shower for a little while, thinking everything threw what happened today. 'leaving Shanks, going into town, bumping into Ace, running away from folks people, hiding in the alley…' the thought of that now made me slightly blush. 'The disguising, holding my bag, grabbing his hand, walking through town, returning his hat, going back to town, meeting him again and figuring out who he was, going upstairs…and just now on the couch' Right now I think I was as red as I had ever been. All those times I had seen Ace, that I had been checking him out, without know that it was him. "sigh"

'Oh great, I've been flirting and telling myself what a hot guy he is and…sigh…' I could feel myself blush really intense 'he really has turned out to be a handsome man. Just like I always thought he would be…' I thought letting the water run over my neck and down my back, giving it a soothing feeling. I then turned my head toward the ceiling, closing my eyes.

'I just never thought that I would be the one to fall for him'

* * *

Instinct, instinct, instinct WOEW my instinct sucks! What about yours? …oh and Question, **do ****I ****over ****use ****the ****Instinct ****bit?** Let me know!

WOEW we got a confession…sort of lol so from now the AcexSara journey begins lol…be prepared!

Also **do ****you ****people ****want ****there ****to ****be ****limes/lemons ****in ****the ****future ****chapters?** If so then let me know. Send me a pigeon with a letter!  
Just kidding i've put a poll on my page!  
Thank you!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _STRAWBERRY _ON TOP :)…  
_you __thought __I __was __going __to __say __cherry,__weren't __you?_


	5. Ch04: Akwardddd

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** lalala I can't hear you, lalala claimer here, claimer there lalalalala…Sara's MINE xP

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

* * *

"Hn" 'it's so bright' I stirred a bit, ever so slightly, getting away from the bright light.

Yesterday night after getting out of the shower. I dried myself and put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to go to sleep in. When I got out of the bathroom Ace was still asleep on the couch, snoring away. I had then gone to bed lying on just one side of the bed, incase Ace wanted to sleep in the bed too. It was his bed since he had paid for it and I didn't want to make it seem as if I had taken the bed and he was forced to sleep on the couch… even though I didn't mind him sleeping on the couch last night. I don't know what I would of done if we had slept in the same bed, whether I was asleep ore awake.

but anyway after that I had quickly fallen asleep and now I just started to wake up by the bright sunlight that shined on my face. "hn" I stirred a bit again and opened my eyes. The room was bright with light from the little window, which gave a view over the dessert. Great, noting but sand.

I sat up straight, the covers slightly falling off me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. I couldn't look over the couch to see Ace but I saw that the bathroom door was closed and I could hear the water running, so I assumed that Ace was having a shower. I got out of bed and decided to quickly dress, while Ace was in the shower.

I was now dressed in my dessert clothes when I heard my stomach growl. I rubbed over my belly 'well I didn't get a chance to eat properly since I've come out of the mist' I grabbed my bag and put all my stuff in it, remade the bed really quickly and I walked out of the door and down the stairs. I was really starting to get hungry. I got into the bar and I saw the bartender behind the bar.

"Good morning young lady" he greeted me friendly. "Good morning" I said with a smile. "And was the room ok" he said, he had this grin over him… weird guy. "Yes, the room was fine, can I have the menu please?" I said, he then turned around and grabbed a menu. "Here you go, where's your friend?" he handed me over the menu and I had a look threw it. "He's still upstairs" I said thoughtful, reading threw the menu. "I'll have a SeaKing sandwich, a salad and a glass of water." I said closing the menu and handing it back to the guy, he nodded. "Coming right up" he turned around to the kitchen.

The bar was completely empty, there was a pleasant silence. I put my bag next to me on the bar chair and took out a book and started to read. I bought this book yesterday in town, it was a funny story, a bit of a vague plot but still good to read. It was about some guy who when'd somewhere and there where nothing but women but something happened but he didn't notice and well… yeah I don't know it's weird but funny. I read about one chapter when the bartender came back with my food.

'YES FOOD, LONG LIVE FOOD, who would of known a sandwich and salad could look so delicious'

"Enjoy lady" he said putting it infront of me, the sandwich was enormous. I grabbed it with both hands and took a big bite out of it, the bartender started to laugh. "Haha calm down lady, it isn't going anywhere" he said laughing. I swallowed it down "I know but it taste really good" I then took another bite and I could hear the bartender giving a slight chuckle and return to the kitchen. I kept on eating my sandwich when I heard quick footsteps coming from down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ace standing there with his bag, he looked lightly panicked and ready to sprint out of the door.

"What are you looking so worried over?" I asked with slightly my mouth full. He then looked over to me, seeing me with my giant sandwich. I could see that he was relieved and I could see his muscles relax. I raised my eyebrow at him when he didn't answer me and he gave a relieved sigh. He then looked at me "It's… nothing" he walked over and sat next to me on the bar chair. I swallowed another bite of my sandwich and looked at it. "You know Ace, I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about it" I said not looking at him and I took another bite of my sandwich, enjoying every bite of it. I started munching my sandwich when I heard a slight chuckle from beside me and I could see him looking at my sandwich with a smile. I swallowed again "what?"

"You" he answered 'huh' I raised my eyebrow. "What me?" "You could have waited for me. I would have gone down with you" he said. I thought he would have a comment on my sandwich, oh well. "I know but you were in the shower and I didn't know how long that you would take so I already left" I said taking a bite of my salad. "How can you be so hungry? You ate big last night." …and here it is, I put my sandwich down on my plate and turned my head to him. "What?" he said leaning slightly back. "first of all mister; you are in no position of accusing me of eating too much, since I had proof yesterday night that you eat even more then when you were young and believe me that says something" I said and he was still leaning back but got a slight smirk on his face 'Man, he looked handsome aaah don't get distracted! FOCUS!' "And second, I'm hungry because I got robbed from my food yesterday" I said. "What? By who? Was I there?" he said confused. I couldn't believe how dense he was being, and just gave him a 'what-the-fuck?' look. "What are you eyeing me for, I didn't do it" he said 'I can't believe this' "Uhm, yes you did and after that I only got to eat some cold leftovers from you. So this morning I was starving and I'm now enjoying my sandwich" I said turning back to my sandwich and took another bite.

It was quiet for a while, the bartender still hadn't returned from the kitchen.

"Didn't you get anything to eat when you met with Shanks?" I heard Ace ask. "Are you kidding me? what I got was a drinking party with nothing but sake" I said pausing for a moment "…although that sake did taste good" I then took another bite. Yeah another bite, that sandwich is BIG! YEAH! GO MEGA ULTRA SANDWICH OF HEAVEN!… Ne I'm kidding. I took the last bite and ate my salad, which I could see that Ace was eyeing at the tomatoes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and put the plate in between us, he grabbed a tomato.

"so where are you heading for?" I said. "I'm going to the next town, you?" Ace said. "I don't know, I thought of maybe tagging along with you or so. Now that I'm back from nowhere I've got nowhere I need to go ore need to be so." I said looking at him. For some reason his face looked relaxed, a bit too relaxed if you asked me. "Sure, but I am looking for someone dangerous. So when I know where he is, we are going to part ways" he said taking another tomato. "We'll see" I said, I grabbed the plate and put it completely infront of him to eat up and I took my glass taking a sip of water. "Who are you looking for" I then asked. "An ex-crewmate" he said but he said it with a bit of a pause. "Ex?" "He killed one of my nakama" he said finishing the salad. It stayed quiet for a bit. "Who was it?" I asked. I've met the crew once, when I was on my trip about 6 mont- sigh; I mean 10 years ago. The Whitebeard crew was in the same town where I was at the time. There was slight problem on the island and that's how I met the Whitebeard crew. I stayed with them for about a week before sailing further on my own again, but in that time I got to know some of the crew members like Marco and Dad so…

"Thatch" he said, I could hear anger in his voice. I put my glass down on the bar before it would fall out of my hand. I just stared at my glass wide eyed, I knew thatch from back when I met the Whitebeard pirates. He was a nice guy, a bit weird with his hair and all but he was polite toward me and friendly. "Have you got a trail of his killer?" I said not wanting to refer to the killer as a person. "Yeah, I found a lead that said he would be in the next town but I think he must of already left there so I'm just going to follow it and hope to find out more" he said, I nodded in response.

"did you know thatch?" he all of a sudden asked "Yeah, he was a good guy. Slightly weird with his hairdo but he was friendly and had manners" I said and drank up the last bit of my water "Yeah, that sounds like him" Ace said. I grabbed my bag and put my book back into it and took out my wallet, I looked over the counter, trying to get the bartenders attention, when Ace all of a sudden grabbed my elbow. "What are you doing?" I asked him "c'mon let's go" he said taking his bag and dragging me from the chair. "But I haven't paid yet" I said with a raised eyebrow "This is a technique that I have been perfecting for the last 3 years. Now c'mon now's our chance to get out" I know I'm a pirate but my motto is; if I can pay for it then why shouldn't I? "but-" I tried to reason with him but he interrupted stopping in the middle of the bar "ore do you wanna pay for all my food?" he said with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him with wide eyes and back to the bartender who had his back on us and back to Ace 'I didn't like that guy _that_ much anyway' "…screw that, let's go before he finds out" I said quickly and I slightly smirked. I grabbing his hand and we started running out of the bar.

After a couple of kilometers we could hear the bar tender yell at us. I just laughed and kept on running letting go of Ace's hand, Ace just kept on running next to me. After a while I stopped running, getting tired of it and the heat was getting to me.

"So which way are we going to go?" I said, whipping my forehead with my sleeve. "We'll go this way" he said and started to walk in some kind of direction. I don't know, it was all sand around us, I couldn't see a difference! I then looked closer at Ace and finally noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothe…thing that I had stole for him. "Hey why aren't you wearing a top?" I said and he looked over his shoulder "Oh, I didn't realize it" he said cheesy and scratching behind his ear "I made a lot of effort to get that thing" I said. Mainly to screw with him, I don't know why. I just felt like it. "Really?" he said concerned "No" I said sticking out my tong. He looked slightly taken a back but then smiled back at me "but that's not the point" I said. He turned around and from one minute to the next instead of looking to his fine defined back, I was now looking at his chest as he turned towards me. "What is then" he said. I looked from his chest to his face and saw a sly smirk and raised eyebrow. "Don't you get cocky with me Portgas" I said and walked past him. "What, I didn't do anything" he said innocent and walked very close behind me. "Ore did I?" he whispered in my ear.

'Just great! I'm checking him out again, and now he's teasing me… I've got to play it cool and get myself out of this ore I could just play along' I got this evil thought in my head. I knew my cheeks had gone slightly red because of the heat and the running. I turned around towards him. "We could do something" I said with a horse voice, closing up to him and leaning against him with my hand on his chest and my head reaching upwards towards his face and my eyes half lidded 'let's see who out bluffs who, shall we?'

I could see him slightly blush, but he was leaning in 'FINE HE OUTBLUFFS ME! I NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD GO FOR IT! DAMIT!' so before anything could happen I quickly jumped away from him, disguised as a playful manner. "I'm just screwing with you Kiddo, c'mon let's go" I said 'God, if only I were… STOP THAT! THIS IS JUST TOO WEIRD!' I let out a very soft sigh and walked on. I then noticed that Ace wasn't walking beside me. I looked over my shoulder and when he saw that I noticed he was slacking behind he speeded up, to walk next to me. There felt a slight silence, I looked a bit down when I noticed the bracelet on Ace's arm.

'the bracelet… the item that made me realize that it was him. Why does he actually still wear it? He could of just replaced it ore put it somewhere else, he even could of lost it as a kid but the bracelet looks in quit a good state if you ask me' "Thank you for taking such good care of my bracelet" I said I looked at him and smiled. "No problem" he said looking infront of him 'don't tell me he's mad at me' "Or else you would of 'gonna kick my sorry little butt later' " he said and smirked at me 'I can't believe that he remembered the exact same words as I had said to him the day I gave that to him. That for him was 10 years ago!' I smiled brightly.

"You're right and I still will if you don't" I said jokingly "I'd like to see you try" he smirked at me "Is that a challenge" I said with a chuckle "Who knows" he said cheekily. I just laughed, with him joining in when I finally saw the next town. We started to walk towards it, I stopped laughing.

'now let's hope we find some information on that killer… and it's about time I get my priorities straight'

* * *

Yeah, she needs to sort out her priorities! Either go for him ore LET HIM GO! WE WOULD LOVE TO HAVE HIM; MAKE UP YOUR MIND!… lol… but we all know what in the end she'll choose ;)

I find this chapter a bit boring but at the same time fun… I don't know ah well

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _Lemon_ON TOP :)…  
_you __thought __I __was __going __to __say strawberry,__weren't __you?_


	6. Ch05: Old ladies and little brats

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** This ain't a Story for the broken-hearted. No silent Claimer for the O-da-parted. I ain't gonna be just a writer in the crowd, You're gonna hear my Claimer, When I shout it out loud  
**It's my Plot**  
It's now or never, I ain't gonna write forever, I just want to be original while I'm alive  
…yeah…just continue

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

* * *

We started to walk into town. Again it was sort of the same as the last one, there was a market going on and it was busy with people doing their daily chores. I just looked around, not really knowing what I was looking for. Next to that I was having an inward conversation about what to do about the; flirt-with-Ace thing. I decided to put that aside for now and first find some information. "So what kind of lead did you get to the killer? I mean, what did your previous lead say?" I said looking at him "He said that he recognized the killer in one of the bars on the north side of town. When he came here to visit" We then walked around the corner in the supposed street with the bar in it. "Ok, that must have been some kind of brilliant source that you had because he's pretty accurate now isn't he" I said sarcastic "Oh yeah, he's great" I heard him say and I turned my head to face him and gave him a "what-the-fuck" look.

We had stopped at the beginning of the street, the street was about 30 houses long with NOTHING BUT BARS! I just sighed "You're not making it easy, are you kiddo" I mumbled under my breath "what you say?" he said and I could see he had his eyebrow raised, but this time it wasn't like other times when he looked confused. Other times he would still have a smiling feature over him, but now none what so ever. "Never mind, so what does the killer look like?" I said as I looked at several pubs "big, black curly hair which he wears a bandana over it. Atleast that's what he wore the last time I saw him and he has lost a couple of front teeth, a couple above and under" he said "Does this guy also have a name?" I said raising my eyebrow "He goes by the name Blackbeard" Ace said dark, I let the name sink into me for a couple of seconds

"The guy isn't really original now is he" I then said "I guess not, just go into the last bar down the street, I'll meet up with you there" he said and walked towards a bar "Wait but-" "I'll see you there" he said with his back towards me and arm giving a slight wave "Now that was weird" I mumbled to myself '…oh well' I started to walk down the street looking at the bars I passed by. There were all kinds of bars, which I never thought I would see here in Arabasta. "Uhm… ok" I then saw a bar on my right, it was flower-ish?

'Hmm… I wonder if I could find information here' I stepped inside, not a lot of people were here. It was rather quiet, there were a couple of ladies at the bar and a couple playing cards at a table. I suggest they were all in there 40's early 50's.

"You're not from around here are you sugar?" I looked to my right and saw one of the card playing women say that. I walked over to them, there were 5 of them and they were all in there 50's. "Yeah you're right, what gives it away?" I said with a smile and stood by their table. "You daring to come in here is a starter" one women laughed. "I didn't know that _that_ was a giveaway" I smiled. "Now what are you doing here?" one of the women said kind of grumpy. I could see she had a good deal of cards. "Susan!" one of the women yelled at her for her blunt fullness "No it's ok" I said, indicating with my hands.

'Wait a minute. These must be the old gossip women of this town, hmm… I can work with this' I thought and continued. "I'm looking for my ex-boyfriend" I said, faking my sadness, giving slight puppy dog eyes and a slightly pouting lip…which all failed by the way but they seem to go for it. "Why? ex's should STAY ex's for a reason" the grumpy women said again "I know but he killed my current boyfriend" I said softly. Then it slightly scared me, at the same time they all put their cards down and gave me a sad look "Aww" "you poor thing" "he's a jealous one isn't he?" they said staring at me 'wow this is working better than I thought' "So now I was hoping I could find some information on him. My last source said that he had been here in this street" I then said "Oh don't worry sweetie, we'll help you out" one of the ladies said "Yeah what does he look like?" another one eagerly asked 'yes! they're falling for it' "Well I don't want to bother you in your game" I said innocently "Nonsense this is far more important" I could hear one say. The grumpy women with the good cards mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. "Don't worry about it, we old ladies have all the connections in town, we'll ask our sons" another one said

"Why thank you so much" I said really happy. One of the women had patted a seat next to her for me to sit down in 'I knew these women could help me, jackpot!'

"So sweetie what does he look like?"

"Well he's…"

**2 hours later**

Ok, so in the end I found out thanks to the ladies that he left here about 3 weeks ago. So we're far too late and he was heading for marine HQ but they weren't sure about that. Also he was looking for new recruits.

With all this knowledge I started to walk to the bar that Ace had said to me to wait for him. I kept on walking in a slow pace between the busy crowd. I still had no idea what to do with Ace, should I go for him ore should I leave him? One part of me said to let him go because I knew him as a kid and it just felt… weird having feelings for him. But another part said to go for him because I _did_ believe that I _really_ liked him and what does age really matter anyway? I knew people with 15 years difference and they were happy!

I sighed. One part of me says I want him, the other says; I don't deserve him and a small third party says; I don't even really know him…he's changed over the years. I don't _really_ know how he is now, I've only known him for what 2 days now ore so? So I've decided I'm going to keep my distance for a while, until I can see things completely black and white. Until then no sexual teasing ore comments, no staring. I'll just keep my distance… man this is going to be hard… ow who am I kidding I'm never going to survive that? "Sigh" I'll just "sigh" have to do it… for his sake! I can't go playing with his feelings and then dump him if I decide _no_ in the end! I've got to watch out a bit.

"sigh" I walked into the bar, I think we were supposed to meet. Before I could even reach the bar I was hold up by a group of people, blocking the way to the bar. "Hey what's going on?" I said. Trying to get the attention of someone who could see something, I'm feeling small right now. "There's this guy who was having a conversation with the bartender while he was eating, and he just dropped dead" one guy said to me. He seemed to be really, fascinated?

"What?" 'dropped dead?' I then could hear a women scream and I pushed myself threw the crowds that had surrounded the scenario. I then realized I had only pushed myself forward to see Ace with lazy eyes. 'you've got to be kidding' "Don't tell me you're the guy who 'dropped dead' " I said unaffected by the crowd that surrounded us or anything else that was going on. "Dropped dead?" he said questioning and took a bite to eat. I then looked at the bar and looked at the mountain of plates, guess we've got to make a run for it later. "Oh that, I just fell asleep" he said lazy and took another bite. I took one of his plates and took a bite from some kind of meat. I didn't care! It tastes good!

"HE FELL ASLEEP?" I could hear the crowd around me scream from behind me. I just shook my head and looked over my shoulder and saw that the crowd started to disappear and go back to what they were doing before… all this nonsense. "You want anything to drink miss?" the bartender asked. "A rum please" I said and took another bite, the bartender went to the other side of the bar to get it. I then looked at Ace and he looked at me "and did you find something?" I asked nonchalant.

"he went west, So I thought of checking the next town west and see if we find some information there." He answered nonchalant back. The bartender came by and put my rum infront of me and gave me an welcoming nod, I nodded back in acknowledgment. "I heard he left 3 weeks ago" I said. I then had Ace's attention, he put his fork down. "Where'd you hear that?" he asked. I took the last bite from my meat "A group of old gossiping women" I said and looked at him, he raised his eyebrow. "Hey don't underestimate the powers of old gossiping grandma's, they're usually the once who know the most that goes around in town and if not, then they usually have the connections to figure it out." I said and took a sip of rum. "Not bad, what other things did you hear?" "That he was trying to gather people for his crew" "Yeah I already know that" he said and took a swig of his rum "anything else?" "The women weren't sure but they-" I was just about to say something when somebody interrupted us. "I guess you don't have a problem with eating in public"

I looked over my shoulders and saw a guy with white hair and 2 cigars in his mouth. Apparently he was talking to us. "Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Second Division. Portgas D. Ace" ok so apparently he was only referring to Ace. At hearing the name Whitebeard, the people in the bar started to panic and some ran out while others were keeping quiet. I looked at the guy more closely and he looked pretty familiar… and then it hit me!

"YOU'RE THAT LITTLE BRAT?" I yelled. I got weird looks from several people including Ace and that Brat. I then could see that brats face from, looking serious to shocked and realization. "YOU?" he yelled in response. He looked slightly shocked 'Why does this keep happening, I'm not the one who's changed here. THEY ARE and yet no one recognizes me at first!'

"You know him?" Ace asked, I ignored him and looked at the brat's jacket. "You little pervert, you became a marine?" I yelled, the brat started to blush. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" "Oh noooooo, because that time in the woman's sauna was completely normal!" I said, with my arms folded and legs crossed. "WHAT?" I heard Ace yell right next to me. I don't really get why he reacts this way but anyway I ignored him.

"That's not the point here!" that Brat yelled.

Ok, let me explain. When I was at Logue town, they also had sauna's there. They were really nice by the way but anyway so I went in those sauna's a couple of days in a row and there were these group of little kids who would kept peeking throw the walls and one even slipped inside. Yeah guess who that is? And NOW he is trying to reason himself out of it… no way that's gonna happen! "Pervert" I said again

"I'm going to arrest you guys, in order of justice" he said with a pose. Ace still ignored the Brat cause he wanted an answer from me and I ignored Ace cause I didn't feel like answer him right now. Sigh, it's all so complicated. "Is that what we call being a pervert now a days? 'justice' " I said giving the brat a lazy look. I could hear some people in the bar slightly laughing. The brat looked mad and Ace was just curious as to what happened. But then the next seconds happened really fast. Something shot itself inside of the bar and hit that brat in the back and he came flying at full speed at Ace and me. Ace pushed me and instead of him hitting both of us, he only hit Ace while I fell on the floor right on my ass.

'Man this bites!' I rubbed my ass and stood up and looked at Ace but I couldn't see him because he and that Brat apparently got knocked threw several walls/house. I tried to see them but I couldn't. "Ouch" I said at the sight that I was seeing. It was the only smart thing to say that came up in my head. I sat back down on the bar chair. I then looked at the person who was the cause of this. The guy yelled with great enthusiasm "Food"

"A restaurant! I finally found one, now I can eat! I'm starving!" he yelled and happily ran to the bar for his order of food and sat next to me on the bar chair. I think he didn't even notice that he knocked Ace and that brat threw those walls.

"Ossan! Food, food, food! I need it bad!" he said, the bartender just looked confused at him. I don't know how he did it but all of a suddenly he had a knife and fork in his hand yelling "hurry, hurry, hurry, Food, food, food"

I then looked at him closer and his hat…

**Flashback**

"Hey Shanks where's the oh so 'sacred' hat" I said, making weird hand signs.

"After I saved Luffy he swore to me he would become the next pirate king. So to seal that promise and to meet once again, I gave him my hat." he said to me, staring at the distance at what I guess was the memory of that day.

**End flashback**

'That straw-hat, black hair, the scar' "Luffy?" he turned to me, already with food in his mouth. He started munching and was giving me a hard look, like he was thinking. I then realized he was eating… but that wasn't his food it was mine!

"Wait that wasn't your food" I mumbled angry.

"Yeah…hmm… you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" he said

"Sigh" guess he's got the density of his brother

* * *

Yeay! We lied to old ladies, we found Luffy, we've found a reason to call smoker a pervert and knocked Ace and Smoker threw the wall… I think I've done a pretty good job

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _pineapple_ON TOP :)…  
___you __thought __I __was __going __to __say _lemon, _weren't __you?_

* * *

**Little extra; lol;**

Something funny happened the other day. I looked on my account to see how many hits (viewers) Instinct had gotten and it was **666**, I then first panicked because it would be a sign of bad luck from the Devil… but then I thought about it and said to myself; "wait…Ace's a devil…"

So now I'm a 1000% convinced that Ace is going to bring me good luck and has given his approval to this story…lol…I'm doing crazy talk now…who cares XD it's funny

01 December 2010 14:33; that's the date that luck striked me :D


	7. Ch06: No wonder Ace is hot!

**Re-uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** pig, spider pig, it can kill; the claimer it did…because that's what spider pigs DO!

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

_Beta-ed by Tropicall_

* * *

I could see the gears turn in Luffy's head trying to remember me. I was just about to say who I was when he looked at me and yelled/spitted: "SARA?" with his eyes wide open.

"Luffy!" I yelled in disgust. In his surprise he'd spit almost all of his food that he had in his mouth on me… Great… He eats _my_ food and then spits it out on me… I like to chew my own food, thank you very much.

"What are you doing here?" he said with still his mouth full again, continuing with what seemed to be his own food festival.

I was about to answer when I heard a yell from the hole in the wall

"Strawhat!" I looked to see that brat. I was looking at him and he was looking at Luffy. "I've been looking for you, Strawhat! I knew you'd come here, to Arabasta!"

Luffy just sat there and continued to eat…

"STOP EATING" the brat yelled. Luffy, on the other hand, didn't do that and just went on it then became silent the only thing we could hear was Luffy's eating. I looked at him, I could see the gears turn in that little head of his again. Wait… If Luffy's going to react the same way he did with me then… Hahaha, just when I thought of it; Luffy spitted in the brat's face!

"You're that smoky guy! What are you doing here!"

"Punk…" the brat just mumbled angrily.

This is funny! I looked at the entire picture for a minute, but something didn't add up… It then hit me!

"Wait! You two know each other?" I yelled in surprise. Why does it seem that everyone _I_ know knows everyone _else_ I know…? But _I_ didn't know that _they_ knew _each__other_… Yeah, try and understand THAT! Luffy then put his hands in front of him.

"Wait a minute…" he then said.

In a matter of seconds, Luffy got off of his chair and put an arm around the food, which was enough to feed an army, and put ALL of it into his mouth in one go! Oh my god! I then remembered that Shanks told me he'd eaten his Devil's Fruit… Still that doesn't make it any less weird! He bowed politely with his hand on his mouth and mumbled a "thank you for the meal". He then grabbed my arm and started to run out of the bar! CAN YOU SEE A PATTERN HERE? I could see the brats face really fast, which turned into surprise and the bartender who started to yell "eat and run!".

At the end of all this mess, I was just happy I had reacted quickly and was able to grab my bag before Luffy dragged me out of the bar. We started to run, or actually Luffy was running while dragging me along. I could hear all kinds of yelling going on, not really following what to listen to. I looked at Luffy and I could see he had swallowed his food. Yeah, the Devil's Fruit excuse still doesn't satisfy me… it's still weird to me.

"Tashigi! I could hear the brat yellow. I saw her a bit ahead, a girl with blue hair, turned around and reacted to the name.

"Yes, what is it Captain Smoker? Would you like a towel? This country is so hot!" I could faintly hear her say.

"Catch them! It's Strawhat and an accomplice of his!" he yelled back.

"Strawhat?" she said.

She came running towards us with her katana… Was she going to try and cut us? IS SHE CRAZY? But still… So the brat's name is Smoker, huh… No comment. Luffy began to run faster, but just as previous events, my running skills aren't THAT great, so I was slightly slacking off… I looked behind us and saw the brat. But to my surprise he turned into smoke and started to gain on us! I then looked back at Luffy's back.

"What the hell did you do Luffy?" I said to him. He turned his head towards me. He had swallowed his food and gave me a sort of déjà vu moment… thing… I don't know why, but he gave me a big idiotic grin; which I could only translate as a Luffy grin.

"I've got no idea!" He then said.

I could see the reflection in Luffy's eyes that he saw the brat. He looked back at the girl that came towards us. She swiped once but missed both of us, don't ask me how I did it. But in a split second Luffy grabbed me around the waist and launched us both to the top of a roof. I quickly got over my surprise and we started to run over the roofs, jumping over the rigs. I was just happy that the gaps weren't that big, but this didn't help us since the brat had gained on us again.

"WHITE SNAKE!" I heard him scream, and all of a sudden there was a beam of white smoke coming towards us! White smoke… It wouldn't surprise me if he used it to get into saunas nowadays, huh… Aaaah! What am I thinking about at a moment like this? We started to run even faster, if that was possible…

"Strawhat, why did you come to this country? What are you after?" I could hear the brat say from behind us.

"What? I came here to beat the crap outta Crocodile!"

"What? Crocodile? What connection do you have to Crocodile?"

Then in another split second, Luffy lost his grip and slipped in between one of the gaps between the houses… To my 'luck', he was still having a firm hold on my arms, so we both fell of the building. The fall wasn't as bad I expected though, since I landed on Luffy, and well… He's made from rubber. Now that I think of it, it would be funny to think that if Luffy was bouncier than now, then he would've bounced me back up again. Hahaha, that would have been a funny sight to see, even for me, hahaha!

I noticed the brat didn't come after us immediately. I grabbed Luffy's arms and dragged _him_ for a change, and started to run for it in the direction we just came from.

"Strawhat!" I heard again, and we started to run faster… AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?

Before we knew it, there were Marines running after us! We ran through all kinds of streets, trying to get rid of them, but only more people came! Even towns people decided to join the fun! I ran past a street when all of a sudden, Luffy stopped and went back.

"Yo! Zoro! Whoa, everyone's over there!"

Luffy then grabbed my arms again and we started to run towards him.

"IDIOT! Don't come here until you've lost them!"

I expected that we would make a slight change of pace when we would meet, what I assumed to be, his friends, but instead he just dragged me full-speed past them.

"What's taking you so long? Let's get going!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU MORON!" I could hear them yell. And I've got to say that I can't blame them. It does seem that compared to Ace, Luffy had changed little to nothing compared to when he was 7.

"Wait! Strawhat and that woman are mine!" The brat yelled.

_Mine?_ What does he mean with _mine_?

"Ah! He caught up with us!" Luffy yelled. We were now running far in front of his friends.

"WHITE BLOW! You two won't escape!"

"Aw, shit!" I finally yelled out.

"KAGEROU!" I heard someone yell.

Then I saw that a fire beam thing hit the smoke and it started to mingle. We all slowed down and looked.

"You again…" I could hear the brat say. The fire started to subside, and I could see a guy standing there, on fire.

"Give it up. You may be smoke, but I am fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless." He said, and I then saw who it was.

"Ace!" Luffy said.

"You never change, Luffy." He answered.

"Ace… It's Ace! You ate a Devil's Fruit?" Luffy yelled back.

"Yeah, the Flame Flame Fruit." He said, answering Luffy

"Ace?" I whispered.

I was finally slightly regaining my breath from all the running. I looked at Ace; so that's why he wasn't bothered by the heat and the sun and didn't even notice that his jacket was missing. If you're made out of fire then that makes sense, but still… Wow… I could see that Ace looked at me and gave me a look I didn't really understand. I just slightly nodded in acknowledgement. He gave me a slight nod and looked at the brat again. The Marines were yelling all kinds of things.

"Anyway, we can't talk like this! I'll catch up later! You guys run for it! I'll keep these guys busy! GO!" He yelled.

"Let's GO!" Luffy yelled, turning around and starting to run. He and his friends started to run away while I stood still for a second.

"I'm going with them, I'll see you later!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" I hear him say, and I turned around and ran after all of them.

I was starting to gain on them… Man, I would think all this running is doing something to my endurance, haha, I'm not as tired as I would usually be.

"Brother?" I could hear all of the others scream all of a sudden.

"And that's Sara!" Luffy yelled after that.

I then finally completely caught up with them. I ran next to one of the girls; the one with red hair and they all sort of greeted me. I greeted them back and smiled at them.

"What's with me, you little squirt?" I said teasingly, with a big grin on my face and sticking out my tongue at Luffy.

"I'm not little anymore! And how come you're still the same?" He said in a confused voice. Wow, so even Luffy noticed apparently, he isn't as dense as I thought, haha.

"We'll talk later Luffy; just run!" I said back.

Luffy took a barrel from one of the guys and started to carry it. Then there was this big mingling of fire and smoke in the sky. It started to get really big and sort of exploded into each other… You could see it was having a conflict.

Everyone stopped again. All of the townspeople were looking at the fire and smoke in the sky. I then heard that the friends of Luffy were recapping on what just happened. Luffy confirmed that Ace was his brother, that they were both pirates, and that Ace left three years before Luffy, while I left ten years before THAT. I knew they all reacted somewhat confused; but I wasn't paying attention to all that… I just got the main lines, but I was distracted.

I noticed that the girl with blue hair in particular was looking weirdly at me. She looked kind of familiar, but she didn't say anything.

"A-anyway, let's hurry back to the ship. We should get out of here before they come after us." The girl with the orange hair said.

"Right Nami-san!" The blonde guy responded.

We then all started to run again, I just followed. Then there was this massive explosion behind us from the fight.

"I never thought I'd meet Ace in a place like this." I heard Luffy say in front of me. Nobody responded.

"Oi, the road splits up!" The guy with black curls yelled.

"Usopp, go left! Everyone agree?" I think it was Nami who yelled that.

"Yes, I'm with you no matter which way you choose, Nami-san!" The blonde guy said.

"Enough already, pervert-cook!" The green-haired guy said.

The two men kept on bickering until we arrived at a ship. I walked on board and helped the girls with their stuff. The blonde guy then came by.

"Leave it to me, gorgeous."

… Yeah… I don't know if I should be grateful or feel insulted by that… Ah well. Everyone started to run around, I tried to help where I could. Other than that, I just tried to stay out of the way, not wanting to hinder them. They were putting the sail down, raising the anchor, when I noticed someone was missing… Luffy!

I let everyone finish running around until they seemed ready and yelled to go for it. It seemed like they were waiting for something. I just sat on a barrel; bored and amused at their reaction upon noticing that Luffy was gone… Kind of mean, isn't it, just waiting them to notice it, and be bemused by it… Oh c'mon! Like you wouldn't do that!

"I feel like we're missing someone." The guy with the black curls mumbled.

"I feel that way too." The little animal said, he's so cute!

"And the one we're missing… Is the most important." Nami said.

"That… IDIOT!" The guy with green hair said.

Everybody started to moan and grunt at Luffy's ability to disappear like that.

"Let's sail out and look for that idiot." I heard Nami say.

I then thought of something. I stood up and bowed.

"I assume that Luffy's gets into trouble a lot, and is in your care. Thank you for looking out for him!" I said, bowing.

"Yeah, you're right." They all said, bowing back.

"Well, I'm Sara, nice to meet you all." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." They all bowed and introduced themselves.

"So you're an old friend of Luffy's." Sanji said.

"Yeah, a really old one. But let's go find Luffy and we can all talk." I said with a smile.

"Sure Sara-chan." He said with a blush on his face. Guess he's one of a kind, isn't he?

In the meantime, most people had gone to do chores in search of Luffy. I was with Sanji and Chopper, looking through some binoculars.

"Ah, there he is! It's Luffy! I see Luffy!" I heard from above. Apparently Nami had gone into the crow's nest and saw Luffy.

"You sure?" Zoro asked. Sanji took my binoculars and looked at the shore.

"Yeah, no doubts about it, with that dumb look on his face… Uh!" All of a sudden Sanji dashed back a bit, as if the binoculars had burned him. And before we knew it…

"I'm…. back!" Luffy grabbed the railing of the ship and launched himself into us… Yeah, that actually hurts.

"Sanji! Sara! Tony!" Vivi yelled.

I heard the crew mumble some things and Luffy got up from us.

"Sorry about that!"

I groaned as he got off of me, and grunted. Then I heard a groan from above _and_ from under me. Apparently I had landed right on Sanji, with Chopper on top of me… But I've got to admit, it was kind of uncomfortable. Chopper now also got off of me, and I then felt that Sanji sat up and took me with him.

"Are you OK, Sara-chan?" he said, his arms still holding my shoulder. I was now sitting in between his legs. I groaned and nodded, rubbing my head slightly.

Then with one hand, on my shoulder, with the other one he grabbed Luffy by his shirt.

"Bastard! Don't you know your own strength! I oughta throw you overboard!" He yelled at him. Luffy just looked dumbfounded.

"He's right! Do you know how much trouble you've caused us? Act a little more like a captain!" Nami said.

"Sorry." He answered, all shaken up. He then leaned backwards to see Nami.

"So, you lost Ace too?" I asked. Luffy then stood up.

"Oh yeah, Ace!" He said, and he walked over to the railing.

"Ace? Your brother was with you?" Zoro asked.

"You sure we should just leave him?" Usopp asked.

"Well, he'll be fine!" Luffy said, and he turned around to face us. "Ace is strong."

'I don't really have a doubt about that.'

"Is he really strong?" Chopper said.

"Yeah, even back before he ate that Flame Flame Fruit, no matter how much we fought, I never beat him once! Ace is _really_ strong!" Luffy said.

"So you never beat him after all, huh." I said with a smile.

"Nope." He answered with a grin.

"You never won once? Against a normal human?" Nami asked.

"So the older brother of a monster turns out to be a SUPER monster." Usopp mumbled. I giggled at his comment.

"Yeah, even I had a tough time, haha! But if I fought him now, I'd win!" Luffy started to laugh really hard, brimming with overconfidence.

"That's a groundless statement." Zoro said. I then heard something from behind Luffy.

"And just…" I heard Ace's voice, and out of the blue, he jumped on the ship's railing, knocking Luffy over. "…who can you beat?" He then looked up, and looked straight at me. I was still sitting on the floor between Sanji's legs with my hands on his shoulder, and I could see Ace looking at him. He then stood up and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Oh, Ace! These are the nakama I was telling you about!" Luffy said enthusiastically.

"Hello everyone, I trust my little brother has been in your care." Ace said with a smile.

"Yes, he has." They all said in unison, bowing.

"He has no manner, so he'll probably end up burning your hands a few times…" He continued.

"Yes, he has." They all said again.

"I'll entrust him to you." He finished, bowing his head. They all bowed again slightly in return.

"For now, you two probably have some small talk to share, wanna come inside? I'll make some tea." Sanji offered, taking out a cigarette. I wanted to say yes, but Ace cut me off before I could say anything.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. I appreciate your consideration, though." Ace said. He then lit up Sanji's cigarette with the tip of his finger. Sanji then looked at me.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled. Luffy's crew then started to mumble with each other.

"This sure is unexpected." Usopp said.

"It is." Zoro responded.

"I thought the guy Luffy described would be some selfish, arrogant jerk… And the girl, well, she's OK like he said." Usopp continued.

"You're right about her, but Ace… It has to be a lie! Someone this polite can't be Luffy's brother!" Nami said.

"He's such a better person than his brother!" Zoro said near tears.

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing!" Chopper weeped.

"It just doesn't make sense. The sea is a mysterious place." Sanji said. I raised an eyebrow. 'C'mon, I know Ace is less dense than Luffy, but this kind of praising is ridiculous.'

"Now, now everyone!" Vivi said, trying to calm them all down a bit.

"See? Don't they crack you up?" Luffy said laughing. I then looked at Ace, my eyebrow still raised. He gave me the same sort of look back. I softly laughed with Luffy at his simpleness. Then the others noticed that all of a sudden, tons of ships were coming towards us.

"Baroque Works! That's the Billions' fleet!" Vivi said.

"Them again?" Luffy said.

"I'll clean them up." Ace said as he jumped overboard and into his small boat. I walked towards the railing.

"What's he planning to do?" Nami asked.

"What's with the tiny boat?" Usopp asked.

I looked over the rail and saw that Ace's feet were fire, and that made the boat go forward. Ace was heading straight for the fleet.

"Let's sit back and see how good the Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates really is." Zoro said. I just looked at Ace, who seemed to become smaller and smaller with the distance.

When Ace got closer to the ships, he jumped into the air; his ship going underwater. Thanks to his fire ability, he jumped over the ships. I thought he was about to 'land' into the water, but instead he landed on his boat again, which had appeared from the water. He then made a sharp turn and he pulled back, as if he were to punch somebody.

"HIKEN!" He yelled. His fist turned into flames, and a massive beam of fire came from it, destroying every ship.

I saw that he leaned back, the flames on his fist receding to only his finger. With that finger, he pushed up his hat and grinned.

"WOW!" Luffy screamed, just like me and the others, who were to say the least, surprised at Ace's power.

"Wow…" I softly mumbled… Ace then looked our way, I thought he was looking at me. I couldn't be certain because of the distance. But in any case, I looked at the sinking ships for a split second, and then back to him. I grinned and started to laugh.

* * *

Not a lot of action…or fun in this one. this chappy I just had to write to get the plot going but next one is going to be better…I've got some good idea's ^.^

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _melon_ ON TOP :)…  
_you__thought__I__was__going__to__say__pineapple,__weren't__you?_


	8. Ch07: Some memories

**Uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** papapa pa pa, papa papa papapa pa pa papa papapa…yeah… you either know it or not… I mean the copyrights _ofcourse_…duh…lol

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

DON'T FORGET TO VIEW THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

* * *

"This is great, Ace and Sara are going to be our nakama!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheered with their beer.

"Who said I'd be your nakama?" I said questionably. After Ace had blown up the ships he had returned to the ship. He gave me a smirk and another look that I still don't get. I have that a lot now a days… and I don't understand why! But in any case after that Luffy and I greeted each other, hugged/said hello, I asked how he was and he proudly told me that he was STILL going to be pirate king. I just laughed and told him to keep going, Luffy and I chatted a bit while the others started to prepare to sail off. We were just about to catch up talking about the past and what happened to him since I left the island; he was just about to ask me why I looked the same, when Chopper and Usopp dragged him along and took out the beer to celebrate. Everybody had now stopped with what they were doing, took a mug of beer and sat together.

"Celebration to delicious drinks…" Usopp said raising his glass.

"KANPAI!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp yelled. I looked over at Ace, he was looking at the guys, and I saw that he had a look which resembled my thoughts; 'simple and typical Luffy action'.

"Don't worry about them; these guys are always looking for a reason to kanpai." Nami said to Ace and me.

"I've noticed" I mumbled slightly laughing.

"Ace are you gonna be our nakama?" Luffy asked again

"No, I'm in pursuit of a man, who I really need to catch" he took a swig of his beer "he's known as Blackbeard" I looked at Ace, he had this dark look over him again.

"Blackbeard?" Luffy said questionably

"The pirate that sacked the kingdom of drum?" Nami said

"Really?" I mumbled full of wonder; I have only been on drum for a short stop, it had been really cold there. Back then they didn't have the stuff that I needed so in 2 days I was gone again. Nice people lived there thought.

"He used to be a member of Whitebeard pirates, second division; my subordinate, until he committed the greatest crime you can on a pirate ship, he murdered his nakama and fled the ship…" Ace explained. It was quiet for a minute. "As the commander, I have to find him and finish him off. The only reason I came to this country is because he was reportedly seen in Ganda" Ace said.

"That's the same way to Yuba, until the river splits up atleast" Vivi said and Nami took out a map "our ship will cross onto the Sandora River in about half an hour. That's where we'll have to split up. And guys that's where we'll have to dock at Erumalu, we'll then cross inland through Arabasta to here, Yuba; Yuba is where the rebel leader is" Vivi said

"So you're headed to Yuba" Ace said thoughtfully

"yeah we are going to face the rebellion" Vivi answered 'rebellion? I never knew anything about that.' I thought. Everybody had tuned in onto the conversation.

"Wherever Nami-san and Vivi-chan go~!" Sanji said "Quit it, love cook" Zoro reacted ticked off. Sanji then insulted Zoro and came prancing towards me. "Don't be sad melorine, our departure won't last forever!" Sanji said. He looked with love-dovy eyes and had my hand in his, giving it a kiss. "I'll try to keep my loss to myself" I said to him with a smile. I slightly felt uncomfortable. He's a friendly, funny and good-looking guy but he's not my type.

I took my hands back and looked at Vivi. "What do you mean by rebellion? Is Arabasta in war?" I said. Everyone looked at me weird. What? What can I do about it that I'm slightly behind… wait don't answer that.

"Yes, atleast there is going to be one." She said calmly, she now looked very serious and walked towards me. She stopped infront of me and studied me? I didn't really like the interrogation that she was trying to pull off but I went with it. At the same time she looked me over; I looked her over. She had something familiar about her. "You look familiar" she all of a sudden said. Everybody raised there eyebrows at that. "Yeah you too." I answered

Luffy came and stood in between us "Have you two met before?" he asked. I stopped looking at Vivi and looked at Luffy and smiled an honest smile. "It could be, but that would off been a long time ago" I said. I then looked at Vivi who looked slightly shocked and in what seemed denial. "You do look like her but it can't be." I heard Vivi say, she took a step backwards. All the others started to look confused, except Ace; who just looked curious.

"I met that person when I was a little kid. That must have been 10 years ago!" she finally said almost hysterically.

"Well then that was me." I said plainly. Vivi quickly passed towards me; pushing Luffy aside and putting her face close to mine. If it weren't for my raised eyebrows and slightly frustrated face for the fact that I STILL don't remember her, then I think she would of pinched me. "WHAT? Sara? You're THAT Sara?" Vivi practically yelled.

"I've never been called "THAT Sara" before but who are you?" I finally asked, still confused. She did have something familiar about her but aaahhhh I just can't remember! She then smiled, took a step back and put her hand on her chest; addressing to herself. "I'm Vivi, I'm the little girl back then who's music box got stolen by bandits and you gave it back to me." She said, now smiling. I looked at her still not really remembering… 'Wait a sec'

**Flashback**

_I was going through the dessert by horse when I all of a sudden heard a commotion going on. Out of curiosity I signed the horse to go in that direction to have a look._

"_C'mon little girl give that box to me" I looked a bit further ahead and saw 2 guys surrounding a little girl. I guessed she wasn't older than 6 years old or so. I decided to go check it out and guided the horse towards the girl._

"_No, I got it from my daddy!" the kid was screaming hysterically. The guys were ripping the small box from the girl. I then arrived next to them with my horse._

"_C'mon guys leave the kid alone, are you that pathetic to steal from a 6 year old." I commented. One of the guys turned around angry "Mind your own business" and the other attempted again to rip the little box from the girl. Which to some degree was also pathetic because who couldn't of ripped a little box from a 6 year old already, instead he had attempted it atleast 5 minutes._

_I didn't like the way the bandits reacted, I then signed my horse and he stood on his front feet; stomping one of the bandits. I in the meantime had gotten off of the horse and grabbed my bag, sneaking behind one of the guys and slammed my bag as hard as I could against his head. I was so happy I had just purchased some heavy books in the previous town._

_The guy dropped to the floor, also dropping the small box. I walked over to it and bucked to get it. When I got it I saw it was from solid gold! No wonder those bandits wanted it. I looked at the box a little bit more and then back at the kid. She was now crying._

_I walked over to her and crouched. I then stretched out my hand handing over the box. "Here you go…" I said carefully, she looked hesitantly, but I smiled and the kid seemed to feel slightly more comfortable and took the box. "So what's your name kid?" I asked and she looked at me giving me a really big smile._

"_Vivi, my name's Vivi"_

**End Flashback**

I took a step back and pointed at her "Wait… THAT WAS YOU?" I yelled shocked, my eyes open wide. "Wow, it really has been 10 years, huh?" I said slightly goofy.

"So you two do know each other" Sanji said. "Yeah" Vivi answered. "But, but, but?" Usopp kept repeating, it seemed he was slightly freaked out, haha. "Yeah, Hey Sara how come you look the same?" Luffy all of a sudden asked, I saw Vivi also looked curious, I looked at Ace and he just took a sip of his beer and smiled. I then looked back at Luffy.

"Sigh, well, I've been stuck in this mist." I started to say. "What's so special about that?" Luffy interrupted me. Nami then came along and give him a harsh smack on the head. "Let her finish imbecile!" she yelled at him. I just raised my eyebrow and could feel a sweat-drop at the back of my head. "Uhm as I was saying; apparently I've been stuck in that mist for ten years, but I didn't know, to me it was only 3 days." I said to them, they now looked at me with a certain look, I looked at Ace and he just smiled at me… well that's interesting!… not… ok maybe it is… but that only because I like the smile haha.

"So you've time traveled?" Nami asked/yelled at me. I then thought about it, the way she said it made it sound more serious then what I ever made out to be. "If you look at it that way then yeah, it seems that way haha" I said, brushing it off and scratching the back of my head. "No way" Usopp and Chopper mumbled shockingly. I just softly laughed at that.

"Awesome!" Luffy yelled, he then stood completely infront of me, very close and enthusiastic said in my face "Join my crew" he said it more like a overconfident command then a question. "No" I answered plainly. He looked at me serious, I still had my eyebrow raised. We then out of nowhere both started to laugh out loud, making Luffy's crew startled.

After that I chatted with everyone a bit, except with Ace. I mainly talked to Vivi and Nami and with Luffy sometimes, but he was mainly talking with Ace so I left him alone to have some time with his brother. After about 10 minutes I heard Usopp yell from the crow's nest. "I can see the river splitting up" Usopp yelled. I then looked at Ace "Well, I guess that our queue to go." I said and looked at Ace. "yeah" he said.

"Here our ways split up" Ace said to Luffy "I'll see you in the new world" he said with a smile "yeah" Luffy responded "take care Luffy" I said and hugged him, I then let him go and he went over to Ace and they did this brotherly handshake… thing. I also said a quick goodbye to Nami and the others and then turned myself to Vivi and she immediately hugged me. "Take care of yourself kid, I know you can do it. But if you ever really need me, contact me and I'll come." I mumbled in her ear and she then took a step back "How'll I be able to find you?" I then smirked at her and winked "Don't worry, you'll be able to." She then smiled and nodded. "Sara-chwan~-" he was running towards me, but I was lucky enough that Sanji tripped over Zoro's swords. And they started to fight. No offence, he's a nice guy, but also a slight creep.

I then was surprised when Ace grabbed me around the waist and we jumped off the ship onto the small boat thing that Ace used to battle Baroks works.

In the quick movement he made, I put my hands on his shoulders. We landed onto the ship and Ace put me down on the little platform with the mast. I looked at him, the little sneak had a smirk on his face! I raised my eyebrow and a smirk of my own appeared. I rolled my eyes at him and looked up. We both had one last look at the Strawhat's and Ace went to his position on the boat. I made sure I stayed near the mast; not wanting to stand in the way. His feat turned to fire again and we left the ship, waving goodbye.

Ace left with a reasonably fast speed, making some sharp turns around Luffy's ship and some rocks that were sticking out of the river. In the mean time; I clamped myself tight onto the mast, not feeling for taking a swim. After we got onto the right river and got into the rivers stream. Ace started to slow down, letting the stream guide us further.

* * *

Yes officer, this is my final statement; I'm not gonna make long excuses for not uploading. I almost got kicked out of school for not doing my school work and because of crap situation at home because of the economic crisis. People should know what I'm talking about, right? And that's the reason officers… I swear… lol ok that has been enough bullshitting around…still I'm serious.

And don't you all worry I've already written a couple of future chapters and I'm going to finish the story, no matter what! It's just that I can't guarantee that I'll upload regularly!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _orange_ ON TOP :)…  
___you __thought __I __was __going __to __say _melon, _weren't __you?_


	9. Ch08: I will never sleep the same again

**Uploaded:****12/12/2011**

**Disclaimer;** …claimer

**AcexOC**

Ok gals thanx for (re-)continuing with this FF, please review Enjoy!

DON'T FORGET TO VIEW THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

* * *

"Cheez, I can't believe how you drive this thing." I finally relaxed a bit and let go of the mast. "What? You got complaints about your free ride?" I raised my eyebrows at that and looked at him. Seeing that he had this cheeky grin again. "Watch it Portgas, don't forget, you've got a peddle on this thing and I just might push you of this boat." I said with a smile of my own.

He then did this fake shocked/mocking face "You. You wouldn't do that." I started laughing and teasingly said "And what makes you so sure of that." I then looked at my arms, whipping some water away when I noticed he came up closer and looked me over. I gave him another raised eyebrow. "Just because"

I snorted at that and tried to narrow my eyes at him but when I looked at him he gave this smirk. I don't know what possessed me but I looked and blushed? I can't believe it! Lucky for me I'm not a real _blusher_. I don't even know if that's a real word but anyway I was just happy that I was able to blame it on the ridiculous warm weather. Still I hope it doesn't keep happening!

I then focused back on Ace who was still smirking at me. Man, did I love that look in his eyes right now. I closed my eyes and gave a big sigh and Looked at the water as we were following its stream. I then remembered. "You know Ace; you're even more troublesome now then when you were a kid."

_**Flashback**_

_Makino had asked me to come along to some place in Mt. Colbo. I decided to take the offer and come along. When we arrived I saw this little wooden house and this kid run into the woods while a couple of people were yelling at him._

"_Damit you brat! Don't cause us so much trouble!" This big woman shouted at the kid. The kid then turned around, he looked quit angry. He then stuck out his tong and ran into the forest._

_I watched as the kid disappeared into the forest and then turned to Makino. "Who's the kid?" I saw her expression soften. "That's Ace." The woman then all of a sudden responded. "Yeah and he's a real handful." I didn't like her tone. "Well if he's such a pain for you then why do you take care of the kid?"_

_Even I could see the woman looked uncomfortable answering. "Why do you care?" I then just smirked at her. "Because the kid doesn't look as bad as you treat him." She then turned around and as she was walking to the house I could here her mumble "That's cause you don't know the kid" Makino followed her into the house, as I looked at the forest where the kid had disappeared. 'What can possibly be sooo bad, huh? What is he? 7?'_

_I walked into the house and after Makino. After a while I also got into a fight with the woman about the kidS. Yes, apparently there were more kids like Ace here. When I heard that and about how the kids were treated I lost my temper and left before I could rip somebody's head off. The kids weren't treated badly but they were totally left on there own. Apparently that's why Makino came every once in a while. To give them advice if they wanted and to give them clothes. _

_The days afterwards I came along with Makino, to DaDan's (the big woman) dismay. In my time there I tried to get to know Ace, Sabo and Luffy._

_**End Flashback**_

Man, indeed were they a pain from time to time. But we all managed to figure things out, eventually. Man, I believe I've still got a scar from those times.

"Haha what did I do?" I just gave him a sort of look that said; who are you trying to fool? When he still tried to be innocent again, I pointed back into the direction of the village we just came from. "Tja, I guess the saying is right then, with big men come big problems" he laughed and slides down into the seat. Looking like he was about to take a nap with his hat covering his face. I then looked at the landscape and leaned my back against the mast while thinking about what Ace just said. It was quite for a while, until; "What kind of stupid saying is that?" I said out of nowhere. I could hear him chuckle a bit "I don't know, I just heard it somewhere." He said from under his hat.

I then thought about the scares I had from when I was running after the boys in the forest. I could feel my face scrounge up by remembering some of it. All that running! "I hope not." I said. "I hope not, What?" He said with a chuckle "Getting into even bigger problems" I said as I watched the water. I could see a couple of fish swim by. "And why's that?" "Because that would mean getting even bigger scares following you around then I've already got."

I didn't mean to say it, it just flipped out. But by this statement Ace took of his hat and looked at me questioning. "You got scares because of me" he said curious and in disbelieve. "Well, not you directly and definitely not only by your stupidity." I said slightly chuckling, trying to make the mood a bit lighter. I then rolled up one of the pipes of my trousers. Ace looked at my leg. If you just saw my leg you wouldn't notice anything but if you paid some attention then you would see a lot of little cuts. Ace put back on his head and turned around so that he faced me. "How did you get these?" he said as he gently took a hold of my leg, rubbing over some cuts with his thumb. I then chuckled again at the memory "From running threw the thorn bushes, after you crazy lot." Ace looked a bit confused and I sighed.

"One time you, Sabo and Luffy decided to do something dangerous in the woods again, Luffy got away and got me. But the fastest way to get to you was to go threw this field of thorn bushes. So since I thought it was serious, I ran threw them without thinking. Luckily you were all fine." It almost seemed like Ace didn't dare to look at me. He kept soothingly rub his thumb over my leg. "I don't remember. I'm sorry" He then said quietly. He seemed to get quit upset about it.

"Don't worry about it" I answered, I then took his hand from my leg and gently rubbed my thumb over his hand. It then seemed to me that he still didn't dare to look at me. With my other hand I cupped his chin gently so that he looked at me. He seemed a bit taken back that I would do that. Believe me, I was taken back that I did that but in this moment it seemed right. I let go of his chin and hand and gently put both my hands/fingertips on his cheeks. "I'm just happy you're fine" I said looking at him. We kept looking at each other for a while when I noticed we were getting closer to each other. I then decided to let go and pulled back. I went over to the left side of the boat. I could feel myself blushing again. I needed to cool down.

I looked at the water, it looked very nice. The sun was about to set and had this nice glow over it. "How much further till we reach town?" I said over my shoulder. It took a while before I got a response "I don't know at least an hour ore so?" I just nodded in response and I then when'd over to an edge which I knew his fire wouldn't reach me even if he decided to use it. I sat down and took off my shoes, rolled op my trousers and let my feet hang over the side of the boat into the cool water. I could hear Ace move around a bit. A while later when I looked over my shoulder, I could see him lying down in his seat.

About an hour passed and it had become dark real quick and really early. I took my feet out of the water and put my shoes back on. Ace was just sitting there relaxed in his seat. "So uhm" I tried to say softly, but since we hadn't said anything in about an hour it still sounded loud in my ears. "Are we almost going on shore?"

Ace then turned to me, as if I had awoken him out of some kind of trance he was him. I slightly smiled at that. "Oh, yeah." He looked around a bit confused and scratched the back of his head. "Shit, I wasn't paying attention. Uhm yeah, we'll go to shore now and camp out tonight. Is that ok?" He said a bit unsure. "That's fine with me." Ace then stood up and I when'd to the mast and took a hold of it as Ace brought us to shore.

We had gotten to shore without a problem, near a couple of mountains. Ace had found a cave we could stay in for the night. I dumped my stuff and walked out the cave again and tried to get some dry wood from some dead trees, when I got back with the wood Ace looked a bit surprised at me. "hey, just because you've got your own personal heating source, doesn't mean I have" I said as I dumped the wood on the floor. The night had made the air very cold, and there was a lot of wind blowing. Ace lid up the pieces of wood I had collected. I was sitting near the fire but still didn't seem to get warm, even though I had all my clothes and coat on it still wasn't warm enough. And Ace? He was just sitting here in well… nothing! As always and he didn't seem cold. I tried to focus on the fire and think about how bloody warm I had it during the day and that this was ridiculous until. "Are you ok?" I looked over at Ace. "You've got to watch out, if you get any closer to the fire, you'll catch fire" he said with a slight smile. "R-r-r-ight n-now, I don't c-care" I said with clattering teeth.

"yeah I can see that" he said "J-just because you've got your p-personal heating and can't v-visualize c-c-cold" I said still with clattering teeth. "Well then let me be your heating source for tonight" he said. Before I could object, he wrapped his arms around me. I knew it sounded so cheesy but I just didn't care. Ace was nice, nice and warm. "T-t-thank you" I then leaned into him. My face touching his chest. My freezing nose touched his chest, I could feel him getting chills from it. "I'm sorry" "Don't worry about it" I then could feel the warmth of him radiate even more. Enough to defrost my nose. I started to feel relaxed, and unconsciously put my hand against his chest.

His warmth was starting to feel suffocating and soothing. Drowning? I don't know. All I know is that because of the warmth, I was falling asleep. Before I dosed away I remember mumbling softly against, Ace's neck "Thank you Ace, I'm really glad I found you." It then when'd black

_**A couple of hours later**_

I suddenly woke up by a loud walking noise in the cave. I tried to get up but noticed that I was enrapt in Ace's arms, and mine had been around him. I then remembered what happened just before I fell asleep. It indeed had been nice and warm. I also didn't really want to wake him but then the walking noise sounded again and this time closer. Then to my dismay, I felt something breathe over me, so I did what every sane person should do… I totally freaked out. Waking up Ace in the process. "Sara? What's going on?" "I think it's an animal" I said and I crawled to where Ace's legs were. "What are you talking about?" Ace lid up his hand and behind him, I could see a massive scorpion/lizard…thing! Oh my god, to think it just breathed over me. I feel like crying. Ace _ofcourse_ didn't see the animal until I pointed at it.

He then looked at the enormous large animal "I take back about what I said." I then said slightly pissed off. "About what?" Ace said crawling slight closer to me, shielding me while also looking at the animal. "About your saying being stupid" It then almost sounded like he gave a sigh of relief. I must be imagining that, but anyway he then gave a slightly nervous chuckle "Which one?" he said quickly glancing at me "big men, big problems?" I said slightly dark voiced. "oh yeah haha Uhm sorry?" he said unsure and I could feel he raised his shoulders. I just shook my head, not knowing how to respond to this. "I swear Portgas sometimes…" I decided not to finish the sentence but Ace got the message.

After that, Ace grilled the bastered and I completely had it. I grabbed my stuff and barged out of the cave, deciding to not EVER go back there ore in this area again! Ace had apparently also grabbed his stuff and was running after me. "C'mon Sara, where are you going?" he asked walking behind me. I'm not afraid of a lot of things, but this. This was just gross and if you think about it, then if I hadn't woken up then that thing might have just been chewing on my head seconds later! "Away from here" "oh c'mon Sara, where do you wanna go? The scorpion is already dead and if anything else dares to come along, I'll grill it also." He said walking next to me. I didn't respond and just didn't stop "ok Sara just stop" he grabbed my shoulder and stopped me in my place. "I don't care what you say, I'll even walk on my own. But I am finding a bar and booking a room." "And where are you expecting to find one" I then pointed over his shoulder "over there" a few kilometres away you could see lights burning from a house/city/bar/village whatever, something civilised.

I ignored Ace's stare and started walking. It was nearly midnight when we entered a bar to sleep at. Apparently we somehow managed to still get our asses in Ganda, just like we had first intended. We then booked a room to go to bed but before that… I needed a drink.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chappy :) I hope it makes up a bit for ignore you guys so long Dx  
But besides that, you people got to admit. I would freak out too if some big ass scorpion was breathing over me… maybe it had family who wanted revenge!

But…ok so you've read it…Now REVIEW…Opinion…PRETTY PLEASE WITH…A _Banana_ ON TOP :)…  
___you __thought __I __was __going __to __say _orange, _weren't __you?_


	10. special: I never LEMON

**Updated: 28 – 12 - 2011**

Hello gals :D

Just wanted to wish you a merry christmas and a happy newyear… BYE…

…

…

No… i was just joking haha. I made a little Christmas Special of Ace and Sara. I uploaded it separately because… i can. I don't know, it just doesn't fit in the story yet but i liked it so i uploaded it as a special. Anyway i hope you like it, here's a summary:

* * *

_Have you ever wanted to know what it would be like to play a drinking game with Ace? Well, this is your very special Christmas chance to find out AcexOC Lemon  
updated 28 - 12 - 11__  
_

_www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7668264/1/Instinct_Christmas_special_I_never_

* * *

**Also I'd like to have it about smart ass people commenting on my spelling  
****If this doesn't refere to you then you don't have to read it.**

So I just got another remark about my spelling and I've got to say I'm starting to get sick of it. I tried my best to better it and so I re-uploaded it but you people still complain. You people do actually know I'm not obligated to upload ore even finish this story right? In my head I already know every step of the way.  
I even know how I'm going to end it. HELL I've already written the ending!

I find it difficult writing things down and you people who just point it out doesn't help me.  
So either shut up ore help me.

I'm sorry to be so rude. I don't really mean it but I don't see another way of making you people understand anymore.  
Anyway you critics out there also have a happy holidays!


	11. Ch09: Finally skipping the teasing

**Uploaded: ****31/12/2011**

**Disclaimer****;** it's hot, it's heavy… It's the mountain of tissues I cried with warm tears from when I watched episode 482+483  
Damn you Oda it's all your fold… well… _there's_ your claimer!

**AcexOC**

This was originally meant as a special chappy as a dedication to those episodes. But since I kept falling asleep while writing this chappy and as time passed it seemed to fit into the normal story line. This happened lol. That's why this chappy is longer than usual but I don't think you gals will mind that ;)

**Also the Special story: "Instinct, I never" has been updated on 28/12/2011  
you can find it on my profile page!**

Please review and Enjoy!

DON'T FORGET TO VIEW THE POLL **ON MY PAGE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"You should go talk to her, get us some info." I said taking a swig of my rum. We had now been at the bar for a while, drinking a bit. Ok more than a bit but anyway we were also in the need of some info on Blackbeard.

So I suggested to Ace to have a talk with the waitress, who kept glancing at him all night. Yet Ace didn't seem to notice it or maybe he didn't notice it on purpose? I don't care!

"Why me?" he asked questionably. "Because I'm a girl and she'll more likely tell you everything that you want to know then to me. Plus, I think you're already on her radar." I said pointing behind Ace. We both looked at the waitress again. I could see she tried her best sexy walk for Ace. What the fuck? Ace grabbed his rum and took a swig. I then could feel his eyes looking at me bored. While I was still looking at the girl, observing her moves while she served customers.

"I don't know. Not tonight." Ace said looking at his bottle and taking another swig, playing with the bottle some more. I looked at him. We were getting closer to Blackbeard, I had this feeling, maybe only 3 days or so. We needed this if we wanted to catch up with him. I looked at Ace. "Oh c'mon Ace, use your charms." I said and took a swig of my rum. Man that stuff tasted good!

"Huh?" he reacted confused. "…" I didn't respond and just gave him a look while taking another sip of my rum. He looked at me and I just kept staring back. "What?" he finally said. Really not knowing what he had done. "Don't try and fool me." I said indicating at him, swinging around with my bottle of rum. "Use those cute freckles and six-pack of yours and get us some info. You'll have it done in no time. Unless you don't think you can do it and don't wanna catch up with him." I said the last sentence slightly teasingly. I knew/had a feeling Ace wouldn't be vulnerable for this kind of teasing but it was still fun to do. I saw that he was thinking whether to do it yes or no. His face showing mixed emotions but who knows if they were positive or negative? I'm not good with these things. The fact I have alcohol in my system doesn't help right now.

I then could see Ace rolling his eyes. "Fine, I'll be back in a minute" he said standing up. I just gave him a big smile "Haha so you do have confidence in your freckles ey?" I said giving him a teasing smile, he just raised his eyebrow. I then started to laugh and waved my hand, waving him towards the girl "haha don't worry. I'll be here waiting" I said still laughing a bit. He gave me one of his smiles and when'd over to the girl.

As Ace walked away I took another sip of my rum. I looked over at the two as Ace started to make his move. It seemed to go smoothly but annoyingly enough somewhere in my gut I didn't like Ace flirting with others. Yeah, yeah I know I shouldn't be the one to complain. I'm the one who forced him to and it was for sake of information but still. Sigh, I also had to remind myself that a couple of days ago I was telling myself to back off and then what happened on the boat today and during the camping while I clang in his arms for warmth. Even after all that I still didn't think I had the right to say anything. I'm not his girlfriend ore anything and we're both free to do whatever we want.

As I was thinking, I kept looking over to them every now and then. 'It seems like that girl is completely falling for Ace… can't blame her haha'

"Hey sexy" my thoughts had been interrupted by this guy who came by flirting. Sexy? What the fuck? I looked him over and vaguely recognized him from one of the guys I saw when we entered town. He wasn't bad looking. I just gave him a friendly smile. "Hey" I said and then got an idea. Let's see if I can pull some info out of this sucker. I looked the new guy in the eyes and regained my smile. He smiled back, sat down and I put my plan into motion.

_**2 hours later**_

In the end I had gotten some info out of guy but not a lot. He told me Blackbeard had wrecked this town from top to bottom and a couple of people had died. When I tried to ask how they were killed and where Blackbeard was heading next, he started to get slightly vague about it. I guess the reason was that in the time I had talked to him we both had drunken a little… ok a lot. Before you start accusing me, He drank a lot too! It's not my fold he kept buying drinks for himself _and_ for me. Thought in the end I was happy that he had drunk so much that he fell over with his head on the table, fast asleep. As I said, I didn't mind. He was starting to get too clingy.

When the guy went knock-out and started snoring, I just laughed. I now felt I wasn't completely myself. I shoved my glass aside and rubbed my head slightly, I felt a bit dizzy too. I really had done my best getting drunk tonight. Even though it hadn't been my intention at first.

I looked over at the bar and could vaguely see Ace still sitting at the bar with the girl, I think. Why did that make me feel jealous again? I had to get out of here before the alcohol would make me do stupid things I'd later regret!

I stood up and I eyed Ace. In my dizzy and vagueness, I could see he saw me. I gave a slight smile in his direction and walked/wobbled up the stairs to our bedroom. I yawned and stood infront of the bedroom door trying to find the key which was in my pocket… somewhere. I sooo hate this when I'm… how shall we call it? Tipsy?

During my train of thoughts and search for the key, I hadn't realized that somebody stood behind me. Two hands leaned against the door, each hand next to my head, pinning me down. I first started too slightly panic but I then saw the log pose and the candy cane bracelet. I looked over my shoulder. "Ace?" To me it had seemed that he had fun with the other girl and I expected that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her for a long time.

"And did you have fun tonight?" he said. Even in my current state, I understood that he said that with a slight bitter edge to it. Why? I turned around wobbling slightly, while still leaning against the door. I tried to concentrate and looked at his face. I could see he was slightly drunk just like me, 'great'.

"Yes I did" I said happily. Even I in my drunken state, yes I now admit I'm kinda drunk and not 'tipsy', I could see Ace's face faltered into a 'not so happy' one. I didn't really know what to do so I just said what came up first. "What about you?" '… how stupid can I BE? That statement is like throwing oil on a fire. But if Ace is the fire… does that mean I'm the oil? What the fuck? What kind of weird thoughts do I have?'

"Great, how was that guy?" he said. "He's ok" I said carelessly as I looked at Ace. He still didn't look to happy so I quickly changed subject. Yes apparently even with my drunken and weird mind I was able to conclude stuff like this… go brain! "What about the girl? Got any uhm info"

Ok so my mind is still having some problems, I'm still scraping it together. Thanks to the alcohol I was getting the concentration of Luffy… yeah that should say enough for you people to understand, right?.

"Forget her! What did the guy want?" he said determent, I looked slightly bewildered at his reaction. Why was he all of a sudden so pushy? I looked at him in the eyes as best as I could. I could now definitely see the blush that was on _his_ face from the drunkenness. "You're talking bullshit now" I said plainly. Before Ace could make a comeback, I had finally found my key. I opened the door and we stumbled in. I threw the key on the table and wanted to walk over to the bedside lamp to turn it on, when I felt Ace's hand grab mine. He had apparently closed the door behind him, making it even darker here in the room. I was now facing him again. I guess, I looked annoyed and tired. Hey, who wouldn't at this hour? It was almost 4 in the morning and we had been up from 8 yesterday morning. Even though we had slept a bit, that was still too long.

Ace had this stern look and several emotions mixed together. Which I couldn't seem to figure out what those mixed emotions were. I've got to tell you I SUCK at reading a guy's emotions!

"What did the guy want?" he said again with an on guard kind of voice. "I don't know what the guy wanted but I do know what I wanted. The guy is gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow and is now broke." I said smugly but with a frowning face.

It was weird, I never expected to have this kind of conversation with him. It's because this was a side of Ace that I never had seen and never expected to see. In my eyes Ace's reaction made me believe he was jealous but this most likely is my imagination ore crazy thoughts thanks to the alcohol. What I _do_ know for sure is that if this was another guy then Ace, then I would have literally told them to mind their own business and go screw themselves. Which I've said to several guys before so this is no bullshit tough talk I'm making up. Still for some reason I couldn't say that to Ace, I guess I… liked his reaction?

"Well so you got the drinks and what else did you get from the guy then?" he said raising his voice. On second thought this interrogation thing was starting to piss me off!

"Well let's put _that_ aside shall we? What did the pretty girl have to say? Mister big shot!" I said defensive. Yeah I guess you could say that I changed my mind and was about to tell Ace to go screw himself. Ace now looked agitated. Again another outing that I never expected him to show. Atleast not towards me.

"Pretty?" he said questionably. "Yes, PRETTY!" I said confirming. "What do you mean pretty girl? I just when'd to her to get information like you said I should!" he said defensive. "Well then what information did you get from her?" I yelled offensive back. He was silent for only a second but it still seemed too long.

"I didn't get any" he finally yelled. That just shocked me, we've been downstairs for a good 3 hours, which in he investigated the girl in for a good 2 hours of the 3!

"Why not? She obviously had the resources and things that we needed to know! And she DEFENITLY lusting for you! So what have you been doing the last 2 HOURS?" I yelled bewildered. He was silent again for a second. I could see him obviously getting frustrated. Yes I know I said before that I couldn't read emotions, that's partly true. I can read emotions a bit, just not the too complicated and mixed once. And this was just to obvious.

"I was distracted" he said. He seemed to be trying to keep himself into tone. I don't want _that_ right now, I just want the _truth_ **damit**! "Distracted by _what_?" I yelled hysterically. What the hell could distract him so much from asking a dumb, silly, little woman some bloody questions in 2 hours time? Especially with his charms!

"I was distracted by you!" he yelled at me. We fell silent for a second…

"Wait… What the hell did I do?" I practically yelled. I was completely confused now. I could hear him letting out a frustrated sigh. "Just leave it" he finally yelled. He wanted to walk away but I stopped him. Tightly keeping the hold of our hands, which we were still holding for some reason, since the beginning of the conversation. I don't know the reason for us still holding hands so don't ask me why, I'm still drunk…

I looked at him and he looked back at me. What did I do that he doesn't want to tell me and made him react the way he did? I kept looking at him and then it was like I giant hammer had hit me over the head! Don't tell me…

I had turned quiet and my eyes went slightly further open then they normally would. Ace had seen the reaction of my discovery and it seemed like he didn't dare too look at me anymore. He then apparently decided that the footing of the cubit next to us was 'oh so interesting'.

Him… distracted… by me? Did he keep an eye on me the whole time I had been sitting there with that guy? My brain was now slightly numb and any sense of anger or anything else in that category had vanished in that instant. Now that is one thing I didn't expect to hear. My eyes went back to normal and I looked at Ace, who was still looking at the cubit.

I was thinking clearer now and I knew the alcohol still had a big effect on me but still I was happy. I looked at him and it almost looked like he was slightly ashamed of the fact that he had admitted his jealousy so openly. Which reminds me of something else. Why are we having this conversation when we're drunk? Not that this conversation would go any smoother whether we'd be sober ore drunk but still.

Then this other saying I once heard came into my mind 'The only people who always speak the truth are children and drunk people'. Well I don't know about kids, they can be nasty liars too, but it is true that I've never seen a lying drunk before. Although this would explain why we would never have this conversation when we were sober, HAH! Take that! …Why am I reacting like this? Why am I thinking like this? Why do I have such a long train of thoughts? Why am I thinking of all of this NOW? FOCUS!

I focused back on Ace, he still didn't face me. I reached out with my other hand to his cheek and turned his head so that he faced me. When his eyes reached mine, I could see the insecure look in his eyes. I still had my hand on his cheek and moved my thumb in a caressing motion that I usually did when he was little and the last couple of time subconsciously. Tracing his freckles. I now could see his face better since my eyes had adjusted to the dark and thanks to the moonlight that was shining in threw the window.

I didn't have a frown on my face anymore. His expression was still insecure with every silent second that seemed to pass. When I noticed that, my lips curled up. You fool, don't give me a look like that, there's never a reason for that when you're with me. I was now smiling calm at Ace, he seemed to get less tense.

"Well if next time something bugs you ore you don't agree with it" I said to him. "Then do something about it" I whispered smiling and he seemed to be surprised by my words. I continued to rub my thumb over his cheek another couple of times until I let go of him and I turned around wanting to go to bed. The next thing that happened I totally didn't see coming. Ace had reached out again but instead of my hand he had pulled me back by my waist. When I turned around to face him, Ace's lips were pressed against mine. I swear, I tried to push him away! But the haziness and the dark and the lips and the moon and… yeah you're right. I just can't come up with a good excuse not to because I… I didn't want to push him away.

Since I couldn't come up with the excuse to not kiss back, I responded. As one of Ace's arms were around my waist, the other had found its place by resting on my lower back. Ace had big hands, they felt so comforting and warm. I leaned slightly more into Ace which resulted that his hold on me tightened. My hands found its way to his chest, giving me a great feeling under my finger tips. I thought his skin would be ruff but to my surprise it wasn't.

My lips started to tease his, taking his bottom lip softly in between mine and teasing it with my lips, tong and sometimes grazing my teeth. Whenever I grazed my teeth over his lip, his hand on my lower back would push me closer to him. His other hand had let go of my waist and was resting on my hip, going slightly up and down, feeling my curve. Every time he did that it gave me a warm thrill. Without realizing it, it even made me softly moan.

I noticed that when I moaned that he seemed to be affected by it. He pulled his lips back out of our hold. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked back at me, his eyes being half lidded like usual, which I assumed mine would be like now too.

What is it exactly that always made me feel attracted to Ace? Even as a kid he had this certain… I don't know… aura? Or something. It can't be just the six-pack and the freckles, neither is it the bad-boy look he's got or the fact that his dad is the pirate king. Even though they're not bad aspect and in some way those fact's, I guess, DO have a slight influence but that's just not the main reason. I don't even know what _is_! It's just… sigh, Ace? I just couldn't word it out in any other way and neither could I make any sense of it. Beside that, I just didn't care anymore!

I leaned forward again and I let my hands slide from his chest, over his collarbone up his neck. I let my fingers softly glide over his face so that I could reach his hat. I took hold of it gently and took it off, tossing it onto a chair nearby. I looked back at him and let my hand glide from his neck into his hair. I started to slightly mess with it and smiled at him, he smiled back. His hands both resting on my hips, going softly up and down, feeling my curves. I softly pulled him closer, which he cooperated to, so that our lips would reach again.

We immediately skipped the teasing and just went for it. Opening our mouths, our tongs reaching, tasting and exploring the others mouth. I had to admit, Ace was a great kisser. One of his hands, sneaked under my shirt and felt my now bare curves and lower back. Making me moan into the kiss slightly louder than before. I pressed myself against him. Subconsciously pushing my leg in between his, grazing him and earning a reasonably load groan from him. His hand that still rested on my hip went up to my upper back and the other under my shirt went over my ass, cupping it and pulling me towards him. By doing this he made my leg rub him even harder and making both me and him groan rather loudly into our kiss.

He then let go of my ass and gently bucked, surprising me by lifting me up bridal style. I let go of the kiss only to continue kissing his neck. Going over his jaw line softly making a trail of kisses towards his Adam's apple, while my hands softly rubbed his chest. As I kissed his neck I could feel his Adam's apple moving up and down as he breathed. I then focused on it, giving it butterfly kisses and putting slightly more pressure to it, which made him groan. In the meantime he had walked over to the bed and gently laid me down. I stopped kissing him and gave him a chance to get onto the bed too.

I now lied there on the bed with Ace hovering over me. He pecked my lips and then pulled back. With one hand he was going under my shirt, feeling my stomach and curves and the other he kept his balance. I looked at him with my half lidded eyes and saw Ace looking at me in a way I've never seen him look before. I can't explain it, but I liked it. I then let one of my hands go over his broad shoulder up into his neck, feeling him shiver. With the other hand, only with my fingertips, I traced the side of his face going over his jaw line. As I reached his chin and pulled my hand back he started too leaned forward, following my finger, not wanting to lose its touch. So I guided him until our lips met again into a gentle kiss.

It all felt so good, so soothing, so right, so comfortable, nice and warm… that my eyes started to close and I came to the point that I had to fight to stay awake. I felt Ace lips leaving mine only to continue kissing my neck, which made me softly moan. I still had my eyes closed tiredly, while Ace kept on kissing my neck, leaving a trace of soft butterfly kisses. Going from my neck to my collarbone.

My hands had slowed down, gently rubbing his neck and roaming threw his hair. I then felt him pulling back. I now stopped what I was doing with my hands, just letting them rest on the spot. I was trying to open my eyes but it was really hard to do so. I then felt his hand leave my from under my shirt, just to feel it reappear on my cheek. Pushing some strings of hair aside, and letting it rest there. His hand was big and warm.

I leaned into his touch and with a lot of concentration softly opened my eyes. I looked at him with my half lidded eyes. When I looked at him I almost felt like I was in some kind of trance. Which must have been the alcohol thought but I didn't care, it just felt great.

I saw that he smiled at me and leaned forward, kissing me tenderly onto my lips again. I wanted to respond back with a lot of passion but I was feeling to numb to do so. I then felt the warmth from above me shift to my side. Ace laid himself beside me and let his head rest onto the other pillow. I rolled over to my side and just looked at him for as long as I could, with him staring back at me. It wasn't one of those awkward stares, it felt right.

After a while I shifted closer towards him, his arm around me pulling me closer, making our body's completely touch. I then let my head rest on his shoulder/chest. I could hear him breathe and his heart beat racing rapidly. Was mine going just as fast? Did I make his heart beat so fast? It made me really happy to think I did and could do something like that to him.

We now just lied there on the bed.

The sun was slightly coming up. It already was really late when we went upstairs and then the yelling and the make out. We were for sure going to lose a complete day of catching up with Blackbeard but I didn't care anymore. Right now I was happy about Ace's reaction. Yeah I was really happy and I didn't have any regrets ore weird feelings like I thought I would if I had made out with him.

Ace shifted his arms around me so that both of us lay comfortable. I looked up at him and gave him a peck onto the lips and smiled at him. He too looked happy. I then put my head back down resting upon him.

It's weird that we seemed to be so comfortable with each other the last hour or so, without saying a word. Atleast I felt that way but what do I know? I'm drunk. I softly chuckled and snuggled more into Ace and felt that he tightened his hold on me again, snuggling into my hair. I then fell asleep.

* * *

And? was it cute or über fail?

**I hope I didn't make Ace to OOC?** I've got to be honest I don't have a clue on how Ace would react if he really got into a situation like this. I mean getting jealous.

I personally think he normally would have reacted immediately if he didn't like what he saw but with Sara it would be different because he _knows_ her… I don't know! I just hope you enjoyed the chappy ^^

Since asking for reviews doesn't seem to work, I'm not gonna bother lol  
HAPPY NEWYEAR!


	12. Ch10: Tja how to explain this

**Uploaded: 06/01/2012**

**Disclaimer: **Before you read this… do you know how hard it is to think for a guy? From a girls perspective I mean. I don't even get women or guys and I had to write Ace's opinion. That's difficult! … BLAblablabla… ok we can continue now… nope no claimer.

**AcexOC**

I think I need a new poll but what about? Random much? lol

Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

No regrets? Being happy?

Yeah, a couple of hours ago I could of told you I was really happy and had no regrets. Now? I was suffering like hell!

To be honest I never have had a _real_ hangover before. Don't take it the wrong way I've always drank a lot, just never got the hangover. Don't ask me why, it just is. But now my head was bonking and the room seemed to be slightly spin and the room seemed way too bright. Even when I had my eyes closed and my face buried into Ace's chest, blocking most of the sunlight, it still seemed to bright. …Wait, Ace's chest? How did I end up this way again?

Last night started to flow into my mind. Oh yeah, I'm busted alright uhuhm. Still there is no way in HELL I'm complaining about last night, except maybe the alcohol use.

"Good morning" Ace whispered into my ear. I don't know whether he did it just to tease me or truly meant it in a sweet way. Right now the only thing I'm sure of is that I've got a headache and Ace is nice and comfortable… smells good too.

"Morning" I softly mumbled and noticed that Ace's arms were still around me. One of my arms was around him while the other soft and limply was pressed against his stomach. With a groan and a lot of effort I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Ace. Ace smiled down at me. He leaned forward, I guess to give me a kiss on the lips but I pulled back. He raised his eyebrow at that. "I'd love to kiss you too but I've got really bad morning breath." I explained, having one eye closed trying to block atleast some sunlight from frying my brain. He then started to lean forward again and stopped only a millimeter away from my lips. "I don't care" He put his lips on mine. It was a short kiss mainly because of me. Don't get me wrong I loved waking up next to Ace but my headache was starting to kill me!

I pulled away and groaned, deciding that moving was a wrong thing to do and hugging Ace again was the right thing. I then dug my face back into his chest. I guess my reaction was funny because he started to laugh, making me groan even loader at the sound he was making. Would it make sense if I said that his laughing was giving me the biggest headache EVER and I wanted to kill him for it but also loving his laughter because it was just soooo to damn sexy?

But you didn't really think I would let him get away with this now did you? So I let my hand that was limply lying at Ace's stomach glide past his side and teasingly poke him.

"haha awh, what was that for?" he said trying to get away from my poking hand. I then laughed a bit shifted so that I now was completely lying on top of him. He smirked as I shifted on top of him. I looked at Ace and smiled "You didn't really think you could laugh at me, suffering from a headache, without a little payback now did you?" He then flipped me over, lying on top of me "I didn't know I was making you suffer" he said as he lingered over my lips. We almost kissed when…

_Knock Knock_

"Sir, you've got to either get out of the room or book it for another day" A male voice was heard behind the door. The concentration for the kiss was gone. I looked from Ace to the door, back and forth, and laughed. Ace just shook his head at the timing of the guy at the door. He then stood up and turned to me. "So? Stay or go?" he asked with his hands in the air.

"I guess, it's best that we go?" I said insecure. Ace looked at me as I was spread all over the bed. "You sure?" I thought for a second. "Yeah I guess so. Just try to let the guy give us some more time to get out of here. I'd like to take a shower." He got this smirk on his face. "I'll see what I can do" and he then playfully winked. I in response to his action grabbed one pillow and threw it in his direction and pulled another one over my head "God, Portgas! Sometimes your actions…" I could vaguely hear him laugh and then talk to the guy in the background.

Eh? Do I hear somebody ask WHY we always stay at a bar? Well that answer is simple. It's open till late at night, its got booze and when you're drunk like yesterday you can just crawl upstairs and lay down. Although I wouldn't lie down _immediately_ if I were you… ore look up at the sky. If you don't know wh-… nah I'm not gonna say anything, just try it out.

As I laid on the bed and thought about this stuff, I was happy to announce that my headache wasn't as bad anymore and I think I just need a cup of coffee and I'll be good. I hope.

"Ok so we've got the room for another hour, after that we got to go" Ace said as he walked towards the bed. I took the pillow of my head. "What do you mean, "got to go"? We're pirates! We can do whatever we want and don't forget you're my personal grill machine. So if they get difficult you should just grill them" I said trying to say it as serious as possible and _not_ laugh "Grill machine?" he said questioning. I just looked at him standing at the side of the bed and knowing I had this extremely cheeky look over me. It made this situation only more hilarious in my point of view. "I should have never told you that story" Ace said shaking his head and he threw the pillow that was on the floor at me. "Indeed you shouldn't have haha" I took the pillow and threw it back at him causing a pillow fight.

Not very long after that it ended up with me squealing around and having Ace run after me all over the place. I escaped to the bathroom and closed the door. Both of us were still laughing our asses off because of the Looney Toons kind of scenario.

It soon quieted down. Ace hadn't followed me into the bathroom and I leaned against the bathroom door on the inside. I then could hear Ace move away from the door "I'll be out in just a sec" "ok" I heard him walk around some more and I decided to quickly jump into the shower.

As I let the water wash over me I realized we hadn't talked about what happened yesterday evening. I could accept us not talking about it but still I don't know. I was just curious about what Ace thought of all this. I now knew that he liked me… or was that just the alcohol talking yesterday? NO, it wasn't! I shouldn't talk myself into thinking stupid things like that. I washed out my hair. I guess I first have to tell Ace about what I heard about Blackbeard, after that we can talk about us. Yippee, note my sarcasm.

I got out of the shower and was drying myself off when I realized to that I left my fresh clothes in my bag, which ofcourse was in the bedroom.

I can do two things. I either get into my dirty clothes, walk into the bedroom and grab my bag OR I could just ask Ace to hand me the bag. Tja you can say it's because I'm lazy but I choose the second option. I wrapped a towel around my body. "Ace?" "Yeah?" "Ace could you bring me my bag, I forgot my clothes" I could then hear Ace walk around a bit and then heard the footsteps come closer to the door. I opened the door. He was only able to see my face, my hair still dripping wet, shoulder and arm. "Thank you" I smiled as I took the bag, giving a quick glance to Ace. When he didn't seem to move ore respond I just closed the door and afterwards could hear a faint "You're welcome"

After I got dressed I walked out and Ace walked passed me to the bathroom "I'm gonna have a quick wash" "ok, I'm going down stairs to have a cup of coffee, so don't freak out, ok?" I said teasingly, he just shook his head and waved his hand "I'll see you downstairs" and he closed the door. I could hear the shower run. I don't know why but he didn't seem to want to look at me… I must be imagining it.

I grabbed my stuff together and walked out the room and downstairs. Reaching the bar I ordered a cup of coffee and some aspirin, you know just to be sure. I then sat down at one of the chairs and took out my book again, quickly reading threw the next chapter. Now the guy in the book was being upset like a dramaqueen and everything because his friend broke up with a pornstar and… I don't know… this story is WEIRD! Anyway, I then heard a chair move at my table.

"Hey, you miss me?" Ace said down and took a swig of my coffee. "Depends, how long have you been gone?" I closed my book. He then leaned on the table with his elbows, having my cup in his hand "You know I'm not going anywhere." He said cheeky again putting the cup down infront of me. I just smiled and rolled my eyes and decided to cut to the chase.

"Ok so about last night, when-" I could see Ace entire posture subtly change but he didn't seem to interrupt me. I decided to just continue what I wanted to say but slowly. "- I was talking to the guy about Blackbeard" Ace seemed a bit more ok now "And what did he say?" "He told me something about Blackbeard destroying the town, a couple of people had died and he was vaguely saying Blackbeard headed north… I think but he might have also said west." "Yeah that's what I heard" "I thought you didn't get any information" "I didn't really. Nothing of real value atleast. Though I have a name of the island he _might_ be heading next" "And that would be?" "Scasmo Island" I thought about it for a second "Never heard of it" "It's north, I don't know exactly where it is either." I thought about it for a second. I could see Ace watching my hands. "So what's next?" He then went through his bag.

"I swiped this from a bartender in the village we were last time" he took out a map and spread it across the table "Now, we're here. Search for Scasmo" "Haha, you said Scasmo" "How does that sound funny?" "I don't know, it just does" "Just search"

"Here it is, Scasmo Island" Ace pointed at a group of islands north of here "How long do you think it would take us to get there?" Ace leaned back "I don't know, two maybe three days?" "Shall we go now then?" "I guess if we reach the boat in an hour then we might be half a day ahead." We went straight to the exit of the café.

What? Can I hear somebody say something about paying the bills? Ofcourse we don't do that, we're pirates! No I'm kidding, the alcohol went on the tab of the drunk guy from last night and apparently Ace had sweet talked himself into getting the room for free yesterday. So we could just walk out of the front door.

We headed back to the boat, after about an hour we found it and took off. I sat near the mast again and Ace stood at his usual spot, being in his flammable glory.

We had been on the river for atleast an hour and hadn't really spoken to each other since we left the bar. The annoying thing was that this wasn't like the other times. Normally it would still be a comfortable silence but now… it just felt awkward. I couldn't take it anymore, it just felt so out of character, from both our sides. So I decided to break the ice.

"Did you mean it?" I finally asked. The toughest question was now spoken… now the rest of the conversation.

Ace looked over his shoulder and we slow down. "What you mean?" Ace asked confused.

"Last night" I said softly. Ace seemed slightly taken back about it, uncomfortable I guess "You said if something bugged me I had to do something about it. You were about to leave and that bugged me so I did… something. Did you mind?" he said. I think I could even see I faint blush on his face. Good! Atleast now I know that this conversation is just as comfortable for me as it is for him.

"Don't say it like that you moron, it makes you sound like Luffy, sigh." I then looked at him again. "And actually no, I didn't mind at all. I just didn't think you felt the same way, that's all." "The same?" he said surprised. "Well yeah." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. When I realized what I said I started to blush, big time. Ace in response held his hand on to his forehead and started to laugh out loud… I think he lost it.

Then after a while it started to upset me because Ace just kept on laughing. He was just laughing there and I had no clue why! Neither did he have any clue in what of mental state I've been to get to this point. Ok, ok I know I'm mental all the time but that's not what I mean. "I don't know what you're laughing about but do you know how hard it has been for me to _not_ feel attracted to you? And miserably failing at it and continuously thinking it is wrong for me to like you." I said upset. I started to look down, not able to face him. He then apparently had walked over to me and embraced me, pulling me up and into a hug. I hugged him back as he tightened his grip. I looked up at him and realized his face had fallen, looking confused and slightly offended. When I saw that, I took my arms off of him and reached for his face to put it in between my hands. He then looked at me in the eyes.

"No, no silly. Don't worry about it like that because I don't mean it like that. It's not BECAUSE of you that I didn't want to fall for you." I could see slight relief in his eyes. "It's because of our situation" Ace seemed confused again "What situation?" "Sigh, Me and my time traveling and our age and stuff… it almost made me feel like a pedophile." I said slightly uncomfortable. I was now giving away a basic summary of my thoughts that have been bugging me for the last couple of days. I could feel a bright blush come on my face, which I can't remember ever being this heavy before, but still I tried soooo hard to fight it and lost big time.

I let my hands go from his face and sliding them down over his neck and rest on his chest. I had started to follow my hands with my eyes, not daring to look at him at the moment. I wish I would just get over this weirdness but this was as closed to a confession that I'd ever done and I've got to admit I'm not really good at it.

"C'mon Sara, look at me." I looked up and could see the confusion had drained away from his eyes, making room for the usual lazy look and ofcourse smirk that I loved so much. "That's bullshit." I looked a bit taken back that even he said it. Normally it would only be one of the little voices in my head who said that… did I just really admit that I had voices in my head? "There is no difference, as far I can see. I just see this girl that I really like and she's no other then any other girl from her age… atleast not physically" He got this cheeky smile. I puffed my cheeks up. "But that is something that I've always… appreciated about you and then I just couldn't believe that I had found you like this after all these years" "You were happy to see me like this?" "Yes of course I was" "so you weren't freaked out?" Ace sighed again "I mea-" he had then cut me off by kissing me.

My mind went blank and we went into this make out session. My hand feeling his chest again as his hands when'd under my shirt. After a while we pulled out of it again. "You know what Portgas?" "What?" he said slightly out of breath, I looked at him in the eyes. Again he had this, I don't know, cheeky glint in them which I can never really describe. "You might still have that cheeky glint in your eyes of when you were younger but… I guess you've actually matured over the years" he cracked a smile at that "who would of thought?" he then leaned forward giving a butterfly kiss "I guess you're right. I'd better stick around, to make sure that doesn't change. It wouldn't be good for you." I then laughed and put my arms around his neck "Then I guess, you'd better never leave me" I was quiet for a second. I can't believe he _actually_ said that. Still I leaned forward nearing to his lips. "I wouldn't even think about it" he then leaned forward too and cheesy enough we sealed it with a kiss.

Then ofcourse we continued to make out until Ace pulled back. "You know…" he looked thoughtful at me, I started to get worried "what?" "You might not wanna keep doing this. You know you might feel like a pedophile, even though I'm actually, technically older then you." He said teasingly and out of breath. Having this daring and cheeky smile on his face.

I also stopped, being out of breath and having my eyes half lid, I whispered to him. "My dear, dear, dear Ace" I pushed/guided him to the mast so that he would sit against it. I then sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned forward, lingering over his lips. "I think it's safe to say that I've come to a point where I've stopped caring" A cheeky grin covered both our faces as we kissed again. Between the kisses Ace mumbled "You know you're sometimes soooo hard to follow/confusing" "Good. Keeps life entertaining, doesn't it?" "I don't know. I think I need some more persuading." He said it with a sarcastic tone. Then again you don't really think I would let him get away with a comment like that, now did you? I then kissed him again and playfully tugged at his belt. I could feel his surprise in the kiss, as he pulled back it was confirmed, yet approved within seconds. "I guess I can agree" "That's what I thought" We kissed again, when Ace stopped responding.

"What is it now again?" I said annoyed "Am I not good enough or what?" Ace then looked back at me. "No it's not that" I could see him looking over my shoulder, indicating for me to look too.

I then looked over my shoulder, seeing an enormous ship and not just any ship. It was the Moby Dick. I looked at the purple skull on the flag. "It's the old man" Ace said. I got off of him and he stood up too. "We'll have to go on board to say hello." Ace said.

I'm not gonna like this.

I didn't want to flat out object so I didn't say anything as Ace went to his stands and became flammable again. We came up closer to the ship. I could see many people, a lot of them yelling Ace's name, some whistling but they weren't the people who got my attention. It was one person, in my opinion, who stood out from all of them and it wasn't pops.

"Oiy Ace!" The guy with blond hair yelled down. I then looked up and looked him, straight in the eyes. He saw me and I saw him and I just knew he had recognized me. "Holy shit" Marco mumbled

"What's going on Sara?" I could hear Ace ask me from his stands, I guess he asked after seeing my reaction to seeing _him_.

Oh crap, I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Tja what does she have to explain? you'll have to read it in the next chappies ;P  
haha I know I'm being mean, you'll have to deal with it because you'll get that a lot more threw the story… I think haha.

And I can't believe how long this chapter is. I think it's too long, yet al this info fits together and it wouldn't really be right to split it up in different chapters… plus it wouldn't give this chapter such a fun cliffhanger.  
What do you guys think?

Also I noticed that when I _don't_ ask for review, I actually get the most. No offense, I **LOVE** to get reviews and I'd _love_ to get even _more_ opinions but… What's wrong with you people? xP


	13. Ch11: Always check if the water runs!

**Updated: 14/01/2012  
**

**Disclaimer:** Apparently I don't really need a claimer because you people are to fucking good at guessing parts of the plot… haha I fucking laughed my ass when I found out. xD  
… shit, maybe this is a bad sign?

It surprised me that a lot of you people (51 of average 150 readers) have added this story into there "+alert" thing. Smart idea!  
I hear by _advice_ everyone, if you like this story, to add it to the "+alert". Since I'm such a irregular up loader… but that doesn't mean I'm going on hiatus ore anything… bla I'm just making this worse aren't I? Never mind.

**AcexOC**

I've got a new poll so check it out!  
Do you people understand the thoughts/behavior of the other/same gender? … I KNOW I DON'T!

Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

The Moby Dick got even closer. Ace was still looking at me confused as I looked up at _him_. "What's the matter?" I heard Ace ask and I turned to him. Before we had to go on board, I had to tell him something. I turned to him with a serious look on my face.

"Ok Ace, before we get on board I want you to know that I will explain and answer all your questions when we are alone. Until then please don't get angry with me." I said almost pleadingly. Ace just looked confused at my actions. "Why would I get angry with you?"

The ship had then gotten closer to us and someone had dropped a rope ladder "Hey come on up!" one of the crew yelled. I didn't look at Ace and just focused on getting myself ready to confront not only _him_ but also Whitebeard. I grabbed my bag and started to climb up the rope ladder.

While climbing up the ship I could see someone throw a rope down at Ace to fasten to his ship. I could also hear a couple of men whistle and laugh. "Looks like the commander didn't come home alone, ey" "Who's she?" "Did he find him?" I could also see a couple of older guys giving me weird, curious or cautious looks. Some of them even looked freaked out.

When I came to the top, I put my hand over the railing to pull myself on board when another hand grabbed mine to help me. I looked up at the guy who helped me and saw it was _him_.

I had to admit, he looked good enough for his age. Although I could definitely see the deference between _him_ now and _him_ 10 years ago. He now had more creases in his forehead, clearly from frowning. Slight beard, which the _him_ that I knew from 10 years ago would never do. His hands had become bigger, rougher, also he had a nicer tan. I then looked at him in the eyes, confronting him for the first time. His eyes seemed tired and for some reason, were missing this spark he used to have. Yet, he now had something mature over him. "Did I scare you?" He suddenly asked. His voice had also changed, it had gotten deeper.

He helped me to get on board, still holding my hand. I looked at him again "No not scared, just surprised… you actually seem to have grown up" I said and let go of my hold on his hand. It took him a second to do the same, releasing the hold we had on each others hands. I could see/feel him looking me over "Yeah, I see I can't say the same thing for you" he said and stepped back a bit. "Which I guess to a certain degree, is a disappointment" he said as I could see his eyes stop at my chest. Thanks a lot asshole! I then could hear Ace come on board. I turned around completely and could see the crew gather around him, asking all sorts of questions.

As I looked at Ace I could feel a presence hang behind me. "Even so, I've been thinking about you" I could feel my eyes open a bit wider for a second in surprise. I was surprised to hear _him_ say that. Still I had to get my composure back together quickly since I was on a ship full of male pirates and screw _him_! If he's gonna get bitchy, then so can I. "You were thinking about me? And? How was the cold shower?" I said dryly and looked over my shoulder at him. He seemed far from amused and dryly answered with a "ha ha, seems like you-" before he could finish his sentence Ace had interrupted him "hey Marco, how's it going?"

Ace apparently had gotten himself freed from the crew and now stood next to me. Most of the crew had gone back to their chores, with only a few exceptions ofcourse. "And did you have any luck?" Marco asked. Ace got this look over him again, whenever he talked about Blackbeard. "Yeah I've got a lead" "You're not gonna give this a rest are you?" I could see Marco frown deeply making my assumptions, of him frowning a lot, seem true. "No and you know why? It's 'cause he's from my division and I'll never forgive T-" Ace was then interrupted "Gurarara welcome back son" I could hear from behind me. I turned around and saw none other then Whitebeard, sitting in his chair.

It's seemed like the same chair from 10 years ago. Now that I think of it, this ship didn't look like it had changed at all in these 10 years. Sure there were some changes here and there. Some of the wooden planks had been replace, my guess because of destruction, but other then that everything was the same.

"Hey pops" Ace answered. I looked at Whitebeard carefully. By the looks of the machines he was hooked up to, he didn't seem to be doing so well. I then looked at the man himself and saw Whitebeard giving me certain curious look. I decided to step forward a bit. "Hey Gramps." He still seemed confused "Remember me? I'm Sara." I said, leaning forward a bit, slightly waving with my hand. It then seemed like some kind of switch had gone on in Whitebeard's head. "Where have you been?" He said loudly, almost angry. Most of the crew had stopped working, curious to what was going on, looking in my direction. I could see Ace giving me a confused look too. Marco just elated, like I had expected. I in response to Whitebeard's outburst took a slight step back, like a child being scolded at, I knew this would happen. "Where have you been?" He asked again thoroughly.

I could hear Ace mumble "What's he talking about Sara?" I ignored Ace, answering Whitebeard instead "I've ran into some troubles, as you can see" I said waving with my hands and indicating at myself. Whitebeard seemed like he was examining me.

"Have you been well?" he finally asked. I sighed and took a relax stands, crossing me legs a bit and putting my hands on my hips. "Let me put it this way gramps, my well being hasn't changed a bit in the last 10 years." I said dryly. It then was silent again for a while and after that the crew around us started to mumble and gossip. That's when Whitebeard signed to Marco and he sighed in response. "Ok guys, all below deck!" The crew started to object, being curious to what was going on. I gave Marco a look and smirked, me signing to him that I didn't believe he had any authority over these guys. Marco then got this really angry look over him and started to yell "C'mon lazy bastered's, you all know you have stuff to do. Hurry up or I'll fry your asses!" He then stood behind them, shoeing them off.

Ace in the meantime had walked behind me and took a hold of my hand to catch my attention. "Sara, what's this all about?" I looked at Ace again. "This is what I was talking about Ace, I'll explain it later." I said, giving a slight squeeze into his hand and quickly releasing our hold.

When the entire crew was gone below deck, Whitebeard had drank a cup of sake and whipped his mouth off. He pointed down infront off him. "Sit down and explain." He said again firm.

I did as I was told. Ace and Marco stood in there places next to us, just watching and observing. I took a deep breath "I've been stuck in the rainbow mist for about 10 years" "The rainbow mist?" "Yes, I don't know the exact thing revolving around this mist, I just know that I was in it and when I got out-" "10 years had pasted?" Marco finished, I looked in there direction and looked at Ace. He was looking at me… god I loved his eyes, even now… I need to focus, THIS IS SERIOUS! "Yes, when I got out I by accident found Ace." I turned back to Whitebeard who still had this observing vibe hanging, over him. "I knew Ace from… back then I guess, about 12 years ago and have traveled with him ever since I got out." I answered. Whitebeard was still looking at me.

I didn't mind that Whitebeard was so observing. In my opinion that is what made him be able to survive and get so old and be one of the most powerful pirates to exist in history. Yet, it still intimidated me, like a child having to confess to a parent. It was silent again for a while.

"I want my item back." He said abrupt. I could see Ace and Marco looking confused. "Where is it?" "Do you want to have it back?" "Yes" I started to look a bit difficult. But not because I didn't know where it was, I just needed time. "I know I don't really have the right to ask this but do I still have the 3 days return policy, like we discussed back then?" He gave me a glance over again "Is my item still in good hands?" I knew what I said now was going to be crucial, so I tried to say it as serious as I possibly could "Yes, I believe it is" "You believe?" Marco mumbled surprised. Whitebeard gave me this intimidating and stern look before letting it fall.

"Yes you may but I have to ask, where did you hide it?" I sighed and frowned "I left it in the care of my best friend" I said serious "You left something personal from pops in the care of a friend, when he specifically asked you to take care of it?" Marco asked bewildered, I could see Ace's expression being surprised to. Marco kept mumbling on and on until I got sick of it and wasn't even able to think straight anymore. "Listen up Chicken boy, when I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. Until then shut up and stay out of it." This started to piss me off. It's not like I asked to skip 10 years, I never meant to leave the item unsupervised for that long!

"Where is it?" Ace asked. He still seemed surprised, yet his emotions seemed to get more and more emotionless. I don't know. "Well I figured only men were specifically after it. So I left it with my friend on Amazon Lily" "You left it on the island of women?" Marco asked surprised. I faced Whitebeard continuing. "My best friend lives there. So I trusted it in her care, without her knowledge of what it is ofcourse." "And who might this friend be then?" Whitebeard asked

"Boa Hancock" It's like a heavy silence had fallen now. I just continued. "Although I don't even know if she's still alive anymore, do you know her?" Marco then walked towards me and had this look over him which asked if I was crazy. "YEAH! She's only one of the chichibukai's! And rumor says she's one of the most beautiful woman of all times!" I just sighed "Good to know you're so full of her Marco" "Well sorry for trying to keep myself informed" he said offended. I just ignored him and mumbled to myself "Wow so she did make it? Good haha"

"We will leave in the direction of the island of woman, right away. So take one of the cabins and rest, I'll call you when needed" "Ok but I'm very sorry to say this to you Gramps but eventually I'll have to travel on my own. You know that right?" I said sheepishly. "No offence" "None taken" he said taking a drink. I stood up and wanted to walk towards the door to go below deck when Marco commented.

"But I want to see the island" Marco interrupted. I just started to laugh slightly. "Haha yeah I know, I don't think it'll be healthy for your men or the women on the island to bring you guys over" "And why not?" Marco asked slightly offended. I walked towards the door and opened it, seeing a couple of guys run away from it quickly. They had clearly listened to our conversation. "Because I wouldn't be surprised if they had never seen a man before in their life. Can you imagine you horny guy surrounded by women who have never seen a guy before in their life? Not to mention a guy's junk." I said and started to walk down the hallway.

Ace walked past me, infront of me, guiding me the way. Marco had just stood there and dad just sat there, al knowing, haha I think he already knew. "I'll get my stuff ready" I yelled back. I didn't get a response.

As I was following Ace, guys whistled threw the corridors every now and again, not for very long thought which is fine but odd because of the sudden abrupt stop. We then walked onto the Commanders floor, this is the floor where all the commanders rooms are located, including the girls corridors. You know, for the girl's safety and stuff. Anyway, Ace opened one of the doors and walked in.

It was a simple room, nothing special. A bed, 2 dressers, a cubit and another door which leaded to a small bathroom. Yeah this ship might be old and full of people but it had always had class. "You can use this room" Ace suddenly said. He didn't look at me, just when'd threw some of the drawers, taking some stuff out of his bag.

"You know it's used to be his room" I looked behind me and saw Marco leaning against the doorframe. I then turned to Ace. "Really?" "Get lost Marco" Ace said stern as he when'd threw the cubit and now walked to the dresser, going threw some stuff. "Or what?" "Didn't you hear him chicken boy. Just go away?" "Hey I'm no boy" He said with an offended look on his face. His expression then changed into this blank look. "And by the way, isn't that one of your specialties? Disappearing I mean." "Don't let the door hit you in the face when you close it" Marco just shut the door. I looked over at Ace and he was walking into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower" "ok"

I hadn't expected him to go take a shower. I expected him to ask questions. Then again I could think for a second before explaining to Ace how I knew Whitebeard in the first place. Now I think of it, why hadn't I seen any of the other commanders yet?

Anyway, I sat down on the bed for a second. I didn't hear any water run but I didn't care. I took the dessert cloak out of my bag and looked at it in a dressing mirror that was in the room. It wouldn't seem that I'd be going to a warm country anytime soon anyway. I put it on and I took out a pair of scissors and started to cut into the cloak in ways I thought would be right…

Ok after about 10 minutes, I made some small mistakes here and there but in overall the cloak seemed now like a fitting dress. Of some sorts. I then heard the bathroom door opening and Ace came out and looked at the dress surprised. "I didn't know you had a dress?" "I didn't. This is my dessert cloak." "Why'd you make a dress out of it?" I looked at myself in the mirror, trying to correct some stuff. "Because if I don't make some sort of impression when I see Boa then I'm as good as dead. And since dresses is supposed to be a girl's 'thing' I though I try it." I said and noticed Ace hadn't showered yet. "Did you shower?" "No I forgot something" He walked towards a cubit and got something, I didn't see what. He then turned around and looked at me. I looked at his face via the mirror. Apparently I had really surprised him, seeing his expression but I just ignored it. "But anyway, I needed something nice, so what do you think?" I turned around to him. I saw he looked me over again, and after a couple of seconds he answered.

"You look stunning." Ace said, I kept looking at him and I smiled in response. "Oiy, you really think so? Why thank you Ace." I then saw that Marco had said it as he walked into the room again. I just rolled my eyes and the guys were giving each other certain looks. I ignored it and continued to work on one spot in the dress while looking in the mirror. I turned back around again to face them both. "So, what do you think?" Marco then got a smirk on his face "I also think you look stunning" Ace then walked past me as he grabbed the thing he had just taken out of the cubit and walked into the bathroom.

Marco followed Ace with his eyes as he carefully walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "But I know you look better without." And he slightly laughed. I didn't think he was still able to do so but he at that moment seemed genially cheeky. "Pack it in, you old chicken." I said slightly laughing and turned back to the mirror, adjusting the dress a bit. "Oiy, I ain't that old, you're just freakishly… young." I just raised my eyebrow at that, being unimpressed. "And stop calling me chicken boy, unless you go running again and get warped into your 10 year older self." He said with a bitter tone, I just knew something like this was coming.

Marco had closed the door behind him and I looked at the bathroom door being closed.

"Oh c'mon Marco, don't be so bitter" I said frowning. Marco too got this frowning look over him. Now it was coming. "Oh no Sara, right now I'm not bitter" "You're not?" I was genuinely surprised, until he made this eccentric wave with his arms and walked towards me. "Noooo… I was bitter when you left me in that room" He said, raising his voice.

I _so_ knew this had been coming. "Yeah, so what was wrong with that? I'm allowed to leave whenever I want and as I recall you said it was one of your best nights." I said with a smart ass smirk. Not one of my best smart ass smirks, might I add. He walked closer to me, uncomfortably close. Then again, he could be standing on the other end of this ship and I would find that to close right now.

"That was until you had me tied up to the bedpost" I could now clearly hear the anger in his voice. "Well, you didn't complain when I did it. Now did you?" "No and I wouldn't have had a reason to complain, if you hadn't put the sea stone necklace around my neck and left me there alone on that bed. That was a big _no_ Sara." He said angry, coming closer and closer, as I kept taking a step backwards until I bumped into the wall. I looked at the wall as if I didn't know what it was and then sheepishly looked back at him. "Uhm… Sorry?" "No way in hell that's gonna cut it" He put one hand next to my head.

I wasn't going to let myself get pint down and intimidated! This was bullshit! "Oh c'mon lighten up Marco, that wasn't personal and you know it." He then started to laugh "How can that _not_ be personal?" He stopped laughing and took a small step back crossing his arms and having this pissed off vibe all over him. "You left me, strand naked, tied down to the bed and feeling week thanks to the sea stone. You locked me up in my room, me not being able to yell for help or move thanks to the sea stone as well and having to wait till someone kicked in the door and released me." He was almost red now. Weird, considering he is made out of blue fire. "And that according to you is not personal?" "Uhm….?"

"Say something Sara!" he said angry. FINE, I'm sick of being yelled at! What am I supposed to do about everything? "What do you want from me? Huh?" Marco looked a bit taken back by my sudden reaction but quickly recovered from that. "Well for starters I didn't want to be tied up like that!" "You know it's not about that. I needed a ride out of that place and you guys gave that to me. And I was grateful for that but next to that I had to get off the ship and I was broke." "What does that have to do with anything?" "I had told you I was a pirate so it shouldn't have really surprised you that I'd take some secure measures" "That's your excuse?" "I don't make excuses, chicken boy" "Sounds like one to me, Whiskey nip" I then had it. A lot had happened in the last week and I still hadn't had a second to come to it from this all! "Fine whatever Marco, is that all you wanted to say? The entire grudge you felt for the last 10 years, did you spew it out yet or do I have to take a seat for it?" "No, if I wanted to take care of my grudge then I would have done something already" Marco then turned around and sighed "Just leave it"

This was just great, I know that Marco and I didn't split up in the best way but we had some fun times to. Most people I had met again hadn't even really said hello. Except for Ace and Vivi, maybe one ore two more, but that was it. From all the people I knew. "Yeah, it's great to know that people only miss me to practice out on there revenge or to get their stuff back" I mumbled softly. Marco turned around "Don't go taking this out on pops" "I'm not." It then was silent for a minute.

Marco walked towards the door and stopped just before walking out. "And Sara, for the record. You're wrong. I had been searching for you for more then that." What? What was he saying? "Marco?" he quickly turned around again and almost closed the door behind him "I'll see you later." He then closed the door.

What was that? Did Marco… search… I don't get it.

I then heard some noise behind me and saw the door open from the bathroom. I had totally forgotten that Ace when'd in there. I looked at Ace as he leaned against the doorframe, Ace did not look amused "...shit" I said very softly, I was sure Ace hadn't heard it but maybe he had read it from my lips. He crossed his arms. His muscles showing off perfectly, yet this was not the times for something like this.

"Start Explaining" Ace seemed pissed off all right. Big style. "-and I mean everything" Shit… I'm more fucked then I thought I'd be. What is it today with me and pissing off men?

I then realized… I hadn't checked if the water was running when Marco was here. How much did he hear? Fuck…

* * *

Oelala Ace, I get all tingly inside when you get all demanding and stuff. I like that in a guy rarw. Lol I'm fucking kidding ok, give me a break, relax! xD

Yeah, yeah I know, not a lot of Ace's opinion. But if I'm correct you'll get some next chappie… I think. This is a part of the story which is crucial and there for a bit messy in my head. I'll have to think hard about this to make it right with the rest of the story. Which I've already got as good as planned out. xP

Anyway hope you guys are still a bit surprised and tja I guess the thing with Marco was a bit obvious… bet you never saw the tight up bit coming, now did you?  
**Haha please leave your opinion about that haha I'm curious!**


	14. Ch12: Details would be nice to know!

**Uploaded: 04/05/2012  
**

**Disclaimer:** I claim the plot and OC… that is all.

A lot of you people were very smart to +alert my story in the last couple of months ;) next to that I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/fav'ed/author alerted up until now and know that I'd like to message every one of you personally to thank and chat with you but I'm simply to socially awkward and well…shy to do so. Next to that, I'd like to thank you +/- 330 people who read every chapter and don't just skip to the dirty chapters like the other 100 people ;P

YES I CAN SEE THAT BY THE PAGE VIEWS GENIUSSES!… I'M SO PROUD OF YOU ALL! …YES, I'M TALKING TO YOU PERVES!

LA~ continue.

**AcexOC**

**A little reminder for this chappy; this story isn't rated M for nothing!**  
ENJOY AND COMMENT PLEASE!

BTW this chapter is ridiculously long and I'm sorry for that.  
Next chappy I hope to make it… less…CONTINUE READING!

* * *

"Uhm…" I responded kind of awkward. Ace just leaned against the doorpost. Yip, the water was definitely NOT running, FUCK!

"Where would you like me to begin?" I asked insecure, it seemed like his arms crossed more forcefully, flexing his tense muscles. "Why don't you pick"

Wow, I've got to admit, this was the first time I heard Ace talk with this much venom in his voice.

"Ace… I don't want to fight with yo-" "That's not what I asked off you." he said as he walked towards me. My eyes slightly flinched until I noticed that he was just walking past me to get a t-shirt out of one of the cubits. 'This is ridiculous. Why should I be ashamed of my past, towards him? He was back then what, 9? For crying out loud!'

"Fine. How much did you hear?" "What does it matter? Just begin at the beginning or are there still thing that you'd like to hide from me" he said wound up. "Watch your mouth Portgas. First of all I'm not obligated to tell you anything to begin with. Don't you forget that."

"Hn. Portgas huh?" he said low dark chuckle, shaking his head. "You know, if you react like that then I'm even more tempted to NOT tell you." He turned around, his expression still angry, yet he stayed calm. "Fine, then don't" he said calmly. What's wrong with you? Make up your mind! "Fine, I won't!" "Fine! Then get out of my room" he said as his voice rose again.

Wait a minute… "What?" was he kicking me out of the room? "You heard me." he said calm again, still having the tense posture over himself. It took a minute to let the words sink in until I realized I didn't give a shit no more! This was getting ridiculous, one moment I was angry with him then I'd be happy and horny, the next concern and feeling like a pedophile. I've never been this bloody emotional before in my life, going from one extreme to the other and one thing is for sure; I'm not obligated to this! 'FINE! You want to play it like this! So can I!' "Fine!" I said with raised voice walking to the bed and grabbing my stuff and bag. I didn't give him a second glance and walked out the door… in the dress… fuck.

Of course because I smacked the door shut I got a couple of people looking at me who were walking down the hallway. 'Great' I then stood there for a second, thinking of where to go. You know, my options are a bit small since I'm on a ship and all… I then thought of something and walked down the hallway, heading to the woman quarters… at least, where I remembered it used to be. Let's just hope it's still there.

I had gotten to the woman's quarters, lucky for me it was still occupied but now by a small amount of nurses. There used to be a reasonably large group of female pirates. I guess most of them had left the ship, died or stopped being a pirate to raise a family.

I did some friendly chitchat with the girls, they had been curious how I knew Whitebeard, Marco and the rest. I told them about my situation of the rainbow mist etc. and after that they got curious of how the crew used to be like 10 years ago. I didn't really feel like talking long, so I kept it politely short. You know; giving them enough information to keep them satisfied yet knowing that _that_ information is by long shot not detailed enough of how they actually were. However the girls seemed to be really satisfied with what I had to tell them. Oh and before you think about it, _noooo_ I didn't tell them about the kinky sex I had with Marco or how I knew Ace. I thought that _that_ was a bit personal and was found in the category; 'don't-ever-speak-about-that-with-strangers-unless-you've-got-the-other-party's-consent'… or 'life-threatening-situation', which this one wasn't. Plus I didn't feel like biting myself in the ass again like I had with Ace… yeah Ace…

After the "fun" with the girls, it was fun but I was just not in the mood, we had to eat with the rest of the crew. Since I hadn't been on the ship in like…forever! I couldn't really say I wasn't going, I mean c'mon, I would offend Whitebeard by not showing up and like Marco said before, he had done me no harm.

It still hadn't made it less awkward to be in the dining hall with all those guys, I had changed into something else btw, but the feeling of Ace's and Marco's stare bore into the back of my head. I had totally ignored them, even when I had to make some small talk with Whitebeard and of course at his table were all the commanders. Typical. After some small chitchat I had excused myself and when'd to the girls sleeping quarters.

When I had gotten back to the room, the girls wanted to go to bed. I didn't feel like it and they didn't seem offended by it and left me alone. I walked out the room again and thought to myself that… all this rambling, thinking and the small chitchats of today was doing my head in. So getting drunk, to the point of passing out, sounded like a good idea. The only thing I needed was booze and I'm sure they have some in the storage area, so that's where I'm heading now.

As I was walking down the hallway I heard someone behind me. "Aww and? Did you get into a little love quarrel with the flame kid?" I just sighed annoyed and didn't bother to turn around "I'm not in the mood chicken boy, leave me alone" and sneaked towards the storage area and got inside, Marco followed me.

I closed the door, lid a candle for some light and went searching for the booze.

As I looked over everything, trying to find where the booze was, I felt Marco's presence behind me. "Feel like talking?" I gave another sigh "If I felt like talking then I wouldn't be here finding your strongest booze plus I would've probably been allowed to stay in my previous room instead of at the…what you guys call it now? Chick's quarters? How original by the way." I said absent mindedly as I scanned some bottles for their content.

"So that's why you're stealing from us again. 'Cause you're upset with the way we name the woman headquarters now a days?" I heard him say smugly, I only paid half attention. "Yeah sure" 'whatever you say' I looked at a couple of bottles and I didn't know what it was but… it smelled strong! So I grabbed a couple of those, cleared one crate and sat on it. As I opened the bottle and took a swig, I saw Marco staring. "What?" he then made a face which could be called 'faked hurt' "You are really going to drink that by yourself without offering me some?" The idiot kept up with the face… haha guess some things don't really change. Trying to keep myself in character I tried to keep looking annoyed and did an exaggerated sigh "Fine. Drink along, if you still can." I answered plainly

"Haha you think you can out drink me? Maybe you used to be able to keep up with me 10 years ago but now I've got those 10 years worth more experience then you so…" I had taken another big swig while he was saying that "Stop yapping nonsense, you would still not be able to beat me, even after 20 years of more 'experience' " I said smugly and took a sip of my bottle again. "Yeah right, I'll drink you too it." "I bet you, you're worse at drinking now then you were back then. I can _almost_ guarantee that!" I said, poking my finger into his chest. Marco looked smug again and took his own bottle and took a big swig from it. "No way, you're going down"

_3 hours and 60 bottles later_

"An ten he seaws gettu oouutt! iii mean who dous that?"

Ok we had drunk a bit more in the last couple of hours and started to talk about all kinds of crap. From nonsense, to woman, to men, to me telling him what happened when he had left the room and Ace came out of the bathroom and confronted me. Also to be honest, I think Marco is winning… I know that's very bad _but_ I'll never admit it! Until I drop to the floor THIS BATTLE ISN'T OVER!

_1 hour and 20 bottles later_

"hiccup, Well…maybe he wazzz upsetu?" Marco mumbled… ok so he wasn't in best shape now either. "Geeuuzzzz you think?" I said sarcastic. I've sort of given up on getting Marco drunk, instead at the moment I'm trying to get my brain together again. Trying to speak normal and so was Marco. I allowed it… just this once.

We were eating some bread now which could suck up all the alcohol we drank. I felt it was working.

"The problem iss, I can't figure out what it izzzzz!" I said taking another piece of bread. "Well…" we were both sitting on the crate when Marco held his hand in against my cheek, which really surprised me, rubbing his thumb over it. "He was afraid" I looked confused at him, not understanding what he was saying. How can Ace be afraid? He wasn't even afraid of that stupid terrifying scorpion thing, what could possibly scare him? "Afraid that he didn't know the real you." "Real me?" To me this sounded so much like bullshit! "Yes, not only have you changed since you've left him on the island. I can also tell he experiences you different now that he's the same age as you." I turned my face way and puffed my cheeks "You almost make me sound like some kind of amusement park." His hand had let go of my face and I could feel him sitting normal again, it was silent for a second. "Well I've got to admit, sometimes you're a hell of a rollercoaster ride" he said cheeky. I closed my eyes and shook my head "You and your smartass comments"

I then opened my eyes just to be surprised at the closeness of Marco's face. Then before I knew what was happening he leaned forward and kissed me. Me and my fuzzy mind just gave in, I tried to make it a better position by putting my arms around his neck as he put his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his lap. We started to kiss with tong. I remembered how he liked to be kissed and I massaged his neck as his hands felt my ass, but even though the kiss was ok and it felt like 'normal' it felt even more… awkward. We equally pulled away from each other. I knew my face had something awkward about it but to my surprise so did Marco's. It was silent for a minute.

"Never do that again?" Marco asked carefully "No offense but _no_" "None taken… that was weird" "Yeah" I agreed "Not like I'd imagined" he said softly "Yea- wait what? Haha you imagined about it?" I thought that was kind of funny "Well yeah for if I ever saw you again and that was ok but now to be honest I can't get the 'being-tight-up-thing' out of my head. I've got to say, not very comfortable" He said as in his track of thoughts. I cracked a smile at that and started to laugh, Marco started to laugh to. Finally we both saw the irony and the humor of the situation after such a long time.

I stopped laughing and smiled at him, he looked normal again, like the Marco I remembered from back then. I slightly smirked and got off Marco and sat back on the crate beside him.

"So you and the flame kid huh?" I looked at him as he was staring into the distance. "I don't know, right now I'm sure that that's not the case" I said as I looked at one of the bottles, picked it up and took a swig.

"hmmm? So it has been the case?" I looked at Marco and he had this smug and annoying smirk/look over him again… I do not like that on him because that's never a good sign for me! "No it hasn't. Keep your nose out of it chicken boy" "Can't really do that since you already asked me for my advice before and since we'll never get together again, I'll need another way of entertainment" "Wait. So even if we got together then I'd only be your source of entertainment?" "If you look at it like that, yes." "I swear chicken boy, sometimes…" "Oh c'mon tell me the details!" "No way! Plus you still need to out-drink me" I said fast changing subject. Marco had also grabbed another bottle and was drinking from it, drinking big swigs. "Fine, if I out-drink you then you'll have to tell me everything!" "Everything?" "Oi, from how you met to when you made out, to all the juicy details during sex" "Marco!" "What? It can't be worse then what you've done to me" "…Well that's true, then again you shouldn't complain 'cause that only happened once. The other times were normal." "Oi, guess so. Yet that single time scared me for life…" "That was not to blame on the main event but the aftermath… chicken boy" "Oi, Oi!"

We argued like this for a while. I changed subject a couple of times, sometimes he fell for it and other times he didn't. And sometimes he would be the one to change subject. We had put a pace again behind our drinking, we were competing with each other and at the same time we didn't really care. We were just happy with each others company.

He told me some story's of what happened while I was gone. I told some stuff of my voyage after I'd 'dumped' him. We drank more and more and I was starting to experience the rest of the night in… flashes or something. I was now clearly getting drunk, being beyond my own reason/common sense. Also somewhere along the conversation Marco had pulled me onto his lap again. I didn't really care until I heard a soft noise from my right. "What are you guys doing?" I turned around to see Ace standing at the doorway.

Great. He just had to walk in while I was sitting on Marco's lap… then again, I don't give a shit! "Get'n drunkkkk!" I said with a big grin and raising my bottle to him in the air. "Oi, ha one toooo!" I then saw Ace's body shape, since I couldn't see very well anymore, walk over to the other bottles and picking one up. He first just looked at it "c'mmmoonnnuuu DRINK" I said again, I could vaguely see the bottle reaching his lips and for a long time, I think he drank the bottle in one go! That's not fair, I can't do that anymore… if I try that now then I'll for sure throw up.

After that I don't know exactly what happened. I guess I had my black out that I "wanted" so badly… although THIS WAS NOT THE RIGHT TIMING!

Before I knew it Ace was sitting next to us on the crate. Things were said but I can't remember if I said something or not… or if one of them said something. The only thing I know is that I kept on drinking and the two of them drank along with me.

I then snapped out of it again when I heard Ace say; "Hey, old man, don't you dare get _to_ touchy" I then noticed that Marco's arm was clamping even more around my waist "Oi! You got a problem with that?" I then saw Ace get up and stand right in front of us "Yes, I do" I could hear a dark growl in his voice and then felt Ace's hand pull me up at my arm while at the same time Marco lifted me up at the waist so that we all three stood straight… with me pressed in the middle… Seriously, how did I get into this shit? And I told so! I told you Marco's smug comments were never in my favor!

"Oi you jealous, Kid?" "Why should I? Old man. I just don't feel like seeing her getting harassed by somebody 3 times her age" "Oi, you just wanna pleasure her, don't you?" "What?" I shrieked, I can't believe Marco just said that… I must have heard him wrong. "Why you asking? Trying to get your old fantasies up and running?" 'I can't believe that they're talking about something like this and the most stupid thing is I'M STANDING RIGHT _HERE_ IN BETWEEN THEM!'

"No seriously Ace, do you think you could make her happy in life or in the bedroom?" "Seriously Marco, how much did you have to drink?" I asked "You want to make me believe that you could?" Ace blurted out. I can't believe he just asked that! "Believe me I've had my pleasure with her"… that sounded dirty… anyway when he said that his face got this awkward look over it. I can't believe that _he_ just said that. "Well, sort of… but let me rephrase it then, to make it simple for you. What makes you think you can please _any_ woman" Ok, oh my god. "C'mon guyzzz!" I tried to break them up. As they were verbally fighting, they got closer and closer to each other resulting in squashing me.

"Don't you worry, I know I will please her" "Ace!" "Fine then, I'd like to hear the result" "And from who are you supposed to hear it?" "Sara. We had a deal that if I out-drink her tonight then she'll have to tell me everything about her sex life, which would automatically involve you. Since you're so determent that you'll be in her future" "Marco!" "As if you'd ever get into her pants" "MARCO!" 'I can't believe they are having an obviously male conversation, about nailing me and are arguing over it! HOW STUPID IS THAT? I'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED THIS BEFORE IN MY LIFE! And this isn't right! And there is no excuse for this subject even if you consider the fact that we're ALL drunk and I'm standing right in between them, pressed against both their… naked… rock hard… almost 8-pack… chests… lol… did I just "lol" in my mind?... that's just sad'

BOOF!

I felt less cramped up. I looked to my right and noticed that Marco wasn't standing anymore. He was flat out on the floor. I looked at him for a second and then turned confused to Ace "Did you do that?" he glanced at Marco again and then shook his head no. I got closer to Marco, he seemed K.O. "I guess you won that bet" I heard behind me and turned around looking at Ace and laughed "Haha guess I did"

I blacked out again after that, at least I got it a bit figured out of what happened. Apparently Ace and I came to the conclusion that we had to bring Marco back to his room… why? I don't know 'cause if I were in my right mind then I would of just left him there. Especially after the things he and Ace talked about in my presence about me.

Yes, to all you men out there; there are some things which are indeed man talk, that woman DON'T have to hear!

So Ace had swung Marco over his shoulder and had me following him. I had become so drowsy along the corridors that I had taken a hold on Ace's hand. He had looked surprised at first but then looked ahead and squeezed it lightly, guiding me and making sure that Marco _would_ hit his head at every turn we made. When we reached Marco's room, Ace walked in and dumped him on his bed and came back out.

I then had another blackout…thingy…MAN this is getting annoying! Remind me to never do this again and if I do, then make sure I do it at NOT IMPORTANT TIMES! In my black out I, of course, had no idea how I got to the cafeteria. The only thing I did notice is that I had not seen anybody in the corridors or the cafeteria. I then leaned against one of the tables, my luck that this table leaned against a wall or else it would have pushed it further and I would have fallen to the floor. It was only then, when I rubbed my eyes a bit, that I realized Ace was talking to me.

"-Sara?" "…" I shook my head rapidly, trying to shake the drowsiness off. "What do you mean, no?" Ace asked offended. "No, I didn't mean 'no' I just shook my head to get the wooziness out of me." "Wooziness?" "Yeah, to be honest… I don't even know what you said. I'm having these black outs and the last thing I remember right now is you walking out of Marco's room" I said, I could feel my eyes being heavy and the room slightly spinning.

Ace turned around and before I knew it he kicked a chair angry, making it crash into other chairs. This made my eyes go wide open, snapping me back. "Bloody hell Sara! What were you thinking, sneaking of and drinking all that booze?" he said, turned away from me. I wanted to tell him off, that he wasn't my guardian and I didn't need his permission to drink. But I then more closely looked at his back and next to it I saw his fist tremble in anger. He turned around and his facial expression showed… I don't know! What have I told you people, I'm not good at guessing emotions when I'm drunk. Especially not if I'm having black-outs for the very first time!

"And on a ship full with male pirates! Are you looking for trouble, Sara? God!" he then kicked another chair. I flinched, he started to make me feel uncomfortable, seeing him this angry. I wasn't used to him lashing out… at least not in his adult form. "I can't believe you! And to think that you used to look out for _me_, I can't be-" he now stood right in front of me. 'Look at him, ranting on… look at those lips… shoulders, flexed and tense, showing off his muscles. "Oh Ace, just shut up." I sighed "What?" I took a step forward. Before he could continue, I surprised him by firmly grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards me until I crushed my lips onto his. I had closed my eyes and just continued to kiss him.

I could feel the hesitation but that seemed to disappear when I let my hands glide to his neck, crossing each other, forming a chain around his neck. I pulled him in deeper and the kissed deepened also. He stepped towards me and put his arms around my waist and pulled me up slightly, making me sit on one of the tables. We kept on kissing until Ace pulled back out of the kiss. "Sara, stop"

I looked at him as if he was insane. "You're drunk, c'mon I'll take you to the woman quarters" he said. I could clearly see that he wanted to continue but he was trying to do the right thing here. I made a little prowl lip "Nowwu you're just making up excuses" he looked at me. It was clear that he was not able to fight me in these conditions, I've got to say that feels… powerful.

I put my hand behind his head and slightly pulled him towards me again. "Lizzzzten very carevvully Ace~" he looked curious "I'm sick and _tired_ of fighting… and not only in the verballle sense but as in the 'trying-not-to-kizzu-and-fuck-you' part. So instead of being polite, I suggest you shut up and work with me here~" Ace was quite for a minute.… wow…

I'm glad I'm drunk, 'cause if I was sober, then I would've never said that. Yet, I'm not really sure if I'm happy I said this in the first place. Then again it's not something new for him… right? Awwww I can't even remember! I then got snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, it's definitely time for bed" I then could feel his arm going behind my back and wanting to hook behind my legs, so that he could carry me bridal style. In response I slapped his arm away with the back of my hand and opened my legs wide so that he would only be able took hook one leg.

"I'm might be drunkkk Ace, but I'm not kidding" I said slightly angry and with a prowl lip. I didn't even know I was able of pulling off a prowl lip! He took a step back and let out a frustrated sigh. "Still, like you said yourself; you're drunk. And I'm not going to make out with you, knowing you're drunk… and I'm sober." He said as he was messing with his hair, HEY that's my job!

"Well… if that's really a problem then let's get you drunk!~" I said happily and got off the table. After that he said something but I can't remember 'cause I blacked out again. The next thing I could gather was that I was walking around, with Ace behind me and me grabbing more alcohol. We both drank more and were now, to say it gently; drunk. I don't know, I find saying; wasted or drunk beyond reason, a bit of a harsh phrase. And I know I'm already drunk… but now so was Ace.

We then sat on one of the dining tables and I now could clearly see the blush on Ace's face… I then said something to Ace, I've got no idea what, but it resulted into us making out again.

As I sat on the table Ace stood between my legs, having one hand pressed against my back while the other was feeling my side and lifting my shirt. I've got no idea what I was doing but I was feeling/touching him all over the place and I heard him groan, so I take that as an approving sign!

In a short amount of time we were both in our underwear, Ace unhooking my bra as I played with his nipple with one hand and felt his strong neck muscles tense with the other. We kept this going for a while until he started to tease my breasts and lowered his hand to my underwear. Toying with my clit, which I returned the favor by playing with his cock. Of course we then both got rid of our underwear and before I knew it I was pinned down on the table. Ace hovering over me and preparing himself to push inside me.

I didn't expect it when he pushed inside me but that wasn't really what surprised me. He was bigger then I thought… but that can also be the alcohol talking, I don't know. Anyway he had a good rhythm and before I knew it, he was going faster and we were fucking at full pace, hearing the table banging in a rhythm against the wall. As Ace penetrated me, he leaned forward changing between nuzzling/kissing my tits and French kissing me. I on the other hand; if I wasn't feeling his arms, shoulders, neck, roaming threw his hair or playing with his nipples then I'd be clawing my nails into his back 'cause of the intense pleasure.

I'm not sure how long Ace kept it up, but after my 2nd orgasm I tried to push him off me to get a breather, which he allowed. Only to result in us making out again while standing, he then turned me around and bended me for over the dining table as he penetrated me again and started to fuck me from behind.

I don't know how many more orgasms I had but in total… atleast more then three, I can tell you that. Anyway finally Ace came inside me and I spasmed as my clit was over sensitive and Ace was still inside me, filling me up. I heard his breathing closer, feeling his breath over my back and neck but mostly I noticed the heaviness of his breathing, which was so arousing.

I turned my head to see Ace leaning on the table, pinning me down, on his forearms. I let my hand go threw his hair and he leaned forward, kissing me with a passionate feeling. He then pulled away, making me shudder at the loss of him inside me.

As I straightened up, I pulled up my pants up as he did with his. We both grabbed our clothes and as he walked towards me again, without even really communicating I jumped into his arms. My arms surrounding his neck as my legs hugged his waist, his hands holding me up by my ass for support. We kissed again as Ace began to walk. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, except for him. After I had enough of his lips I continued to his neck. Even thought I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, after a while I did hear a door open and close. After the door closed Ace pressed my back against it and I heard a lock, indicating that he had looked the door. As I roamed over his body and threw his hair, we French kissed and he brought me to the bed.

Our clothes were quickly removed again and it wasn't long after that, I felt him penetrating me. Picking up speed and thrusting in me. Teasing, pleading, both of us groaning, moaning as he pulled in and out or I jumped up and down as we changed positions. He would do it slow at first and then switch to brutally nailing me the next.

This happened several times, as we both orgasmed… several times…. thrusting in and out of me continuously. Making me as well as him come numerous of times and before we even ended fucking… It went black… and I don't remember the rest.

X_x …

I woke up having a massive head ache. I slightly opened my eyes, seeing a wall not a millimeter away from my nose. I guess, I knocked my head into that wall when I was asleep and that's what woke me up and gave me the head ache. 'Those are a lot of 'and'… what ever' I closed my eyes and tried to sleep further.

Of course that didn't work, instead I was in this; not awake but not asleep haze/daydream…thing. And then an innocent thought hit me… what happened last night?… I seriously have no idea!

I stayed calm… it can't be that bad if I can't even remember it! Let's retrace everything that I can remember, step by step. The last thing I remembered is… drinking in the cabin with Marco. Why did I do that again?... I was kicked out of Ace's room! Shit, after he heard me and Marco talk.

My headache started to become intenser. I tried to roll away from the wall by rolling to my other side, only to roll into a warm… chest? I then felt an arm loosely going over my back, forcing me closer onto this…. Yip definitely male form. How do I know it's a male person when I've still got my eyes closed, you ask? Well, I could feel _it_… wait, what? I then noticed that I could feel a bit _too_ much as well as from myself as from the other person. I slightly opened my eyes and lifted the blankets a bit, yep we were both naked… who is this guy anyway? I opened my eyes a bit more, fighting the morning sunlight only then to notice who this person was… Ace?... at that moment he pulled me closer.

Seriously, _what_ are the details of how I got into _this_ shit?

* * *

Oh and btw, the diningroomtablesex was never planned… originally.

Me and my friends had this practical joke thing and eventually one of those friends challenged me to also write one of my favorite pairing…fucking on a diningroomtable… and lucky for us all it fit into the story…making it into an entire sex scene from here to Tokyo… uhm yeay? Who's the perverted one now huh? ROFLMAO

_If this ain't fan-service then I don't know what is._

**See you next time?**


	15. Ch13: We don't have that

**Uploaded: 27 - 7 - 2012 I'll update later again today to correct the grammer!**

**Disclaimer:** I claim the plot and OC… that is all.

Sorry for making you all wait so long… I don't know if there are even people who bother to read this fic still after all this time but for the one's who do THANK YOU xD

I've read all you messages and loved every one of them and I'll try to be more punctual in answering them!

Ow and several people have given me the tip to not write "ore" but "or" so I'd like to say thank you to those people… even though I'm not gonna correct it in the previous chapters. That's to much work xD But now I noticed why I'd type "ore" I guess we all watch a lot of anime/jdrama blabla… the male… bla..thing for "I" in Japanese is "ore"… tja lol anyway THANKS!

**AcexOC**

ENJOY AND COMMENT PLEASE!

* * *

I woke up with Ace hugging me in his embrace... in bed.. naked. Yeah I remembered what happened yesterday.

And now came my next dilemma. I don't want to be the first to wake up so I thought I'd just cuddle into him and fall asleep/enjoy his embrace but then I realized that I actually need to go to the bathroom... I'm not sure yet if it's 'cause I have to go the toilet to pee or to throw up. Then again... I just don't wanna leave ace...

...

...

...

Oh my god I just realized... we did it without a condom! I got out of ace's embrace and sat up. I looked at ace but apparently my action hadn't waked him up. I then climbed over him and went to the bathroom, quickly giving myself a clean over 'cause of... you know what, put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom and out of the door. I don't think anyone saw me walk out of the room and then I speed walked/ran to the nurses quarters.

When I got in all the girls had stopped in their tracks. Some looked angry, others surprised, bored, curious... and a couple cheeky. I then went to the head nurse, she's a bit older than the others, she's a regular middle-aged woman and asked in a normal tone, 'cause it wouldn't matter if I tried to keep it a secret they would find out anyway. "Where do you have the morning after pill?" She looked at me with a face emotionless as stone. "We don't have that"

We don't have that, _we don't have that_, **we don't have that**, _WE DON'T HAVE THAT_, **WE DON'T HAVE THAT**...WHAT?

"Are you kidding me? Are you trying to tell me that you have nothing in stock?..." "I guess I am saying that" I think I'm going to lose it and started to walk up and down "For crying out loud! Do you know what we used to call this place?" I nearly screamed, waving with my hands, indicating this room. "We used to call these quarters the "bunny's den", we called it _that_ FOR A REASON!" "Young lady you should calm yourself, besides you should have made him worn a condom and if you might be pregnant then it'll be god's gift" I just stood there with my mouth wide open "I am 19 and in the future I'd love to have "God's gift" BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!" I tried to reason with her but she just gave me a nasty look/ignored me and walked away.

I was standing there with my hands in my hair when "Pssss" I looked to my left and saw one of the nurses sign to me to come to her. I walked over to her and I leaned for over so that I could hear her.

"So who was it?" I leaned back again with a raised eyebrow "What?" was she seriously asking me this? "Was it Marco?" I then frowned/raised eyebrow "No" "YES! I win!" huh? She turned around and signed to the girls "c'mon girls, give me the money" and almost all the nurses came walking to her handing her money. "Uhm, excuse me... what the fuck is this?" "Owh, we made a bet who you slept with and since Marco is so popular... you know."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, how did you people even know?" "We didn't know when you would do it, some of us bet that you wouldn't sleep with anyone at all so..." she said and went back to counting the money she just won. "Fine I don't care" I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Can somebody please tell me that you _do_ have the morning after pill" I said out loud to no one in particular.

One of the other nurses walked up to me with a pill and a glass of water. "Here you go" I was grateful and took it quickly, swallowed it. "Thank you" "You might feel a bit sick but that is normal" "Ok" after that I just wanted to go back to the room and crawl back into bed with Ace... if he was still asleep.

"So... now you are going to sleep with Marco?" I looked at one of the nurses "You've got to be kidding me, right?" "No... but seriously, who was it." "I don't feel like telling... don't worry about it" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and towards ace's bedroom.

Yeah, I think I could use some more sleep. I was nearly at ace's bedroom when 'Oh my god I feel nauseous' I thought as I held my hand over my mouth. Just at that moment Ace opened the door and I decided to make a run for it. I ran past him into the bathroom just in time to throw up everything that my stomach still contained, which was mainly alcohol... very charming don't you think?

So... while I was puking my guts out, I suddenly felt somebody rub my back and after a while holding my pony tail. "You ok now?" I heard after a moment "yeah I think so" I said covering my mouth and rubbing the tears out of my eyes. He had let go of my ponytail and lightly rested his hand on my head. I looked at Ace and smiled behind my hand, he also gave me a slight smile. "I'm going to brush my teeth, I'll be out in a minute" "Take your time" Ace walked out and closed the door behind him.

As I grabbed the brush out of my bag, I brushed my teeth like 5 times, splashed my face and did my hair again. When I walked out Ace was looking threw some maps. I dumped my bag on the bed and sat on a chair next to him, looking at the maps spread on the table. Some islands were crossed, everywhere were notes here and there. Ace finished writing some stuff down

It was silent for a minute when Ace broke the silence "Do you remember yesterday?" I didn't dare to look at him. I remember most but bits and pieces were gone where I had the blackout's "Do you?" I asked him, instead of answering his question. He answered with a neutral voice "Yeah… bit's and peaces…" "So basically everything" "Basically yeah" He answered again. I hadn't looked at him yet, I looked up and saw he was looking at me. I looked him in the eyes. He also seemed tired… other then that I was too tired to read his facial expression aaannndddd I stopped caring.

"So" Ace interrupted my thoughts "Now what?"… What would be a correct way to respond? We had a fight yesterday, made up again, had great makeup sex… no… the sex in general was just great… still I think I'll like it better when I'm completely sober. Other than that, I can't believe we had our first real fight… seems so odd to say haha.

I walked over to him and sat sideways on his lap "Just to get this official out of your mouth… you're my guy right?" "My guy?" "yeah… I guess" I started to chicken out when "Sara, I've been your guy since we met each other again" "… you mean that?" I asked surprised. "…yeah" "…well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but… I didn't haha" Ace's hand when'd to the side of my face and tugged some hair behind my ear and whispered very close to me "Lair" I looked at him and smirked knowingly. We then gave a peck on each other's lips. What? What would you think? We didn't French kiss, I mean c'mon he just saw me throw up. Do you know what kind of buzz kill that is?

He then stood up, so I copied his action "I'm going to have to look some stuff up, so I'll see you later" "ok" He then turned around and walked towards the door, as I looked at his… broad…back…SHIT! I ran towards Ace hugging/pulling him back with one arm and closing the door with my other hand. "If you didn't want me to leave then you'd just had to say so" he said with a smirk and raised eyebrow "even thought that might be very true mister smartass, have you even seen your back?" his smirk disappeared and were replace by two raised eyebrows. "No, why?" "Then I suggest you have a look" He walked to the mirror and turned around looking at his back.

"So I'm that good, huh?" "Shut up" I said pushing his arm as he started to laugh. On his back were… a lot of scratch marks… and I think I had something to do with that last night. Ace just kept on laughing "It's not funny!" I said as I gently went with my hands over the scratches. Ace turned around and hugged me and leaned into my ear, sniffing my hair "At least I know I satisfied you and I take pride in that" He said and then started laughing again. I pouted which turned into a smirk as I pressed my fingertips, skidding along, on the marks on his backs, making him flinch in the process. "Don't get to smug with me, Portgas" to that he smirked and before I knew it he had me lifted bridal style and carried me to the bed.

"You should get some sleep" He said as he pecked me on the lips. "You look tired" "no offence but so do you" "I know, I'm going to look up some things. I'll be back later" he said as he wanted to walk away.

I grabbed his hand pulling him down to the bed so that he was sitting down on it. "Please don't leave" I could see he first wanted to go but changed his mind "You know I'd never really leave you" he answered, I felt my smile grow from here all the way to east blue. He then laid in the bed next to me and held me in an embrace as I snuggled my face into his neckline. "You're not going to go out without a shirt like that, are you?" "Of course I am, I'm going to rub my victory in everybody's faces" "you wouldn't!" I said slightly terrified, not sure if he'd really do it or if it was a joke. To my relief he started laughing "I'll put on a shirt… for now… don't know how long it'll last though." "Then you better not turn into a fire stick while you're with the others, or else that shirt won't last" "Hmmm you're right, I'll take that into consideration" "you know Ace sometimes…" I heard him chuckle. I felt myself get too comfortable and cozy. My thoughts were drifting away as I breathed in Ace's scent "Ace" "Hmm?" "…I re…al…ly…l…o…v…" after I fell asleep

* * *

_For people who don't know what the "morning after pill" is._

It is a LAST resort to unprotected sex. If you've had unprotected sex then within so many hours you can take this pill and _reduce_ the chance of getting pregnant. That doesn't mean that if you take this pill afterwards you'll ultimately don't get pregnant, there's still a chance you could. It just reduces that chance that's all.

ALSO the morning after pill **doesn't** protect you to STD's (Sexual Transmitted Diseases)

And for those who don't know what that is. It's a disease that can make you ill and you could die from it. For details ask a caretaker, look up on internet or Private message me if you don't want to talk to the rest about it

So kids remember; unless you want to be a mommy, which I definitely don't advice to be if you are 18 or younger, then never and I mean NEVER forget to make the boy wear a condom! And it's not stupid to ask him that. If he's being difficult then just ask him if he is prepared to change diapers, not go out anymore, not get sleep at night and to have to schedule everything, cause if he doesn't wear it he'll be a daddy within 9 months… I bet if you say it like that then he happily put on the condom!

**See you next time?**


End file.
